


Эпизод еще не первый

by Daisjo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Fix-It, Gen, Headcanon, Humor, Out of Character, кнопка "сделать хорошо" активирована
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisjo/pseuds/Daisjo
Summary: Падаван Кеноби и его приключения в несколько необычном варианте.Предупреждение: в тексте присутствуют абсолютно неканонные, нестандартные и неправильные ситхи. Они глубоко раскаиваются в собственном существовании, но к Свету не вернутся.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	1. Скрытая угроза

\- Ну вот, Оби-Ван, - улыбнулся Квай-Гон, выходя из зала Совета. – Пусть и не без споров, но мне все же разрешили тебя взять.

Оби-Ван восторженно кивнул. Внутри у него всё пело: получилось, получилось! Он целый год боялся, что его так и не выберет никто из мастеров. И ведь правильно боялся! Ни один джедай действительно не хотел учить такого… ну… немножко проблемного юнлинга. Его уже даже в Агрокорпус отправили! А потом Сила свела его с мастером Квай-Гоном, и теперь всё точно будет хорошо!

\- Но осталось еще кое-что, - от этих слов Оби-Ван насторожился. Почему? Совет разрешил, мастер не против, он, будущий падаван, только за. Надо только косичку заплести, так он даже резинку захватил, вон, в кармане лежит. Что еще-то?

Квай-Гон уверенно направлялся к ангару. Притихший Оби-Ван шел за ним.

\- Покажу мальчику ночной Корусант, - улыбнулся мастер служителю, забирая один из орденских спидеров. – Юнлингам ведь запрещено покидать Храм в одиночку, а кто бы стал его катать?

Оби-Ван смущенно потупился. Он и правда город с высоты не видел, только снизу, когда… ну… немножко нарушил запрет. Но он только поблизости погулял, и всё! И никто не заметил!

Ночной Корусант и правда был очень красивым. Сверху, снизу, с боков чувствовалось биение жизни города, вздымались небоскребы, уходили вниз отвесные стены уровней. Мастер уверенно ввел машину в ближайший поток и теперь мчался вместе с остальными жителями вечно неспящей столицы куда-то на север. Пусть Оби-Вана и дергали дурные предчувствия – странная эта прогулка, и зачем ему еще что-то перед началом обучения? – но не вертеть головой, вслушиваясь в пульсацию энергии ойкуменополиса, он не мог.

Спидер повернул вправо и круто нырнул вниз, к Нижним уровням. Теперь машина виляла по узким темным переходам, то и дело почти касаясь стен. Судя по резким, непредсказуемым виражам, они сбрасывали хвост. Но ведь погони не было! Оби-Ван бы заметил пристальное внимание! Все джедаи это умеют, особенно, если они еще юнлинги.

Оби-Ван нахмурился. Спидер петлял совершенно головоломными зигзагами, но ровная пульсация светлой Силы где-то впереди и вверху подтверждала: они возвращались к Храму, просто по Нижним уровням. Это было непонятно. Зачем мастеру возить его кругами?

Улицы стали совсем темными и безлюдными, сюда не проникал свет с Верхних уровней, а фонари встречались редко. Только изредка мимо пролетали машины: грузовики с автоматическим управлением или какие-то бандитского вида спидеры.

\- Да, здесь пусто, - кивнул его мыслям Квай-Гон. – На Нижних уровнях есть места, где неохотно селятся даже те, кому нечего терять. Вам рассказывали про эту часть города на уроках?

\- Только самое общее, - признался Оби-Ван. – Что тут живут самые бедные. Много бандитов. Очень опасно.

\- Да, - кивнул Квай-Гон. – Здесь не действуют законы Республики. Сюда не спускается полиция. И даже джедаи бывают на Нижних уровнях только в случае крайней необходимости.

\- А мы?

\- А у нас – самая крайняя, Оби-Ван.

Спидер завернул в какие-то вовсе полуразрушенные кварталы и, пролетев несколько зданий, резко нырнул в небольшое отверстие в обшарпанной стене. Оби-Ван даже испугаться не успел, настолько быстро они туда проскочили.

Внутри было совсем темно и очень тихо. Квай-Гон сбавил скорость, но фары не включал, и из-за этого Оби-Вану казалось, что невидимые стены давят на него, смотрят, прикидывая, как бы удобнее обрушиться. Он с трудом подавил желание взять мастера за руку.

Спидер остановился, мотор замолк. Тишина стала совсем оглушающей, обволакивала огромным толстым одеялом. Зато глаза уже немного привыкли к темноте, и из тени начали проступать стены, обломки колонн, какие-то невнятные силуэты. Слева обозначилось движение: мастер вылез из спидера. Оби-Ван неуверенно последовал за ним. Покидать хоть какое-то укрытие не хотелось – слишком неуютным казалось это место – но оставаться одному было еще хуже.

\- Здесь сильна Темная Сторона, - голос мастера Квай-Гона разбил тяжелую тишину, затерялся под невидимыми сводами. – Чувствуешь вверху отблески Света? Там Орден джедаев. Наш Храм стоит на мощнейшем источнике Тьмы.

\- Почему так? – пробормотал Оби-Ван.

\- Я не знаю. Никто не знает. Храм был построен слишком давно. Скорее всего, Орден должен был нейтрализовать влияние этого источника. Может быть, и вовсе задавить его. Второе не получилось, первое – вполне.

Шаги мастера гулко отдавались в пустоте. Оби-Ван поспешил за ним. Зрение уже приспособилось, и он отчетливо различал замершие серые тени, проступающие из стен зала. Та тень, что двигалась, – его мастер.

Квай-Гон прошел через покосившийся проем, остановился в соседней комнате, такой же огромной, как первая. Оби-Ван тоже замер, осторожно потрогал стену. Камень. Не терраклит и не дюрасталь. Такая древность?

\- Я не знаю, что здесь было в незапамятные времена, - снова ответил на его мысли мастер. – Может быть, Храм вроде нашего. Может быть, комплекс гробниц. Я не ходил пока вглубь источника.

Оби-Ван кивнул. Ему тоже что-то не хотелось. Хоть юнлингам и положено лезть, куда не надо.

\- Но я пригласил тебя сюда не для лекции о древней истории.

\- Да, мастер, - быстро согласился Оби-Ван. – Только я все равно вашим падаваном буду. Вы же сами согласились.

Квай-Гон коротко рассмеялся. В тишине древних развалин его смех звучал глухо и немного жутко.

\- Оби-Ван, ты знаешь, чем мастер-джедай отличается от рыцаря-джедая?

\- Да! – кивнул Оби-Ван. – Мастер – это тот, кто воспитал хотя бы одного падавана!

\- Верно, - Квай-Гон прошелся по залу, шелестя одеждами. Шаги стелились по каменным плитам пола, сливались с шорохом плаща. – Я – мастер-джедай. Я обучил двух падаванов.

Шорох стих.

\- Фимор был очень любопытным даже для юнлинга. Со временем эта черта в нем росла. Он тянулся к знаниям и часто ввязывался в ситуации, которых стоило бы избегать. Однажды на миссии Фимор наткнулся на древнее сокровище ситхов, темный голокрон. И, разумеется, не смог пройти мимо, не одарив его своим бесценным вниманием.

Оби-Ван затаил дыхание. О ситхских голокронах он только слышал, говорят, несколько таких хранились в закрытом архиве библиотеки.

\- Из голокрона Фимор не вышел. То, что от него осталось, похоронили на соседнем кладбище.

\- Но…

\- Вторым моим учеником был Ксанатос. Перед посвящением в рыцари Совет отправил нас с ним на Телос IV, усмирять беспорядки. Увы, причиной конфликта был его отец. Ксанатосу пришлось выбирать, против кого обратить меч: против отца или учителя. Выбор оказался слишком тяжел для него. От боли и гнева Ксанатос пал на Темную Сторону и несколько лет скрывался от Ордена. Он превратился в безумное чудовище, жаждущее только крови. Когда мы встретились снова, мне пришлось его убить.

Одежды Квай-Гона снова зашуршали по каменным плитам.

\- Но, мастер, я не стану таким! – горячо возразил Оби-Ван. – Я обещаю, что…

\- Так гласит официальная версия.

Оби-Ван подавился словами и замолк.

Квай-Гон остановился, глядя ему в лицо. Темнота помещения кружила возле него, клубилась у ног.

\- Оби-Ван, что тебе известно о ситхах?

\- Ну… они были, - Оби-Ван уже ничего не понимал, - владели Темной Стороной Силы, много разного умели и всегда воевали с джедаями.

\- Все правильно, - Квай-Гон усмехнулся. – Ты сказал одну очень верную вещь: они были. Давно. Несколько веков назад.

\- Да, нам на уроках истории Силы говорили, что ситхи вымерли, - кивнул Оби-Ван.

\- Ситхи вымерли, - согласился Квай-Гон. – А вот Сила осталась неизменной.

Он обвел рукой зал.

\- Ты чувствуешь. Пусть ситхов и нет, но Тьма все еще существует и жаждет быть использованной. Но не осталось тех, кто может применять ее осознанно.

\- Но падшие?..

\- Хищники, снедаемые инстинктами и не владеющие даже собой, - Квай-Гон коротко махнул рукой. – Не они используют Тьму, но Тьма использует их. Тем не менее, их становится все больше. За последние столетия количество падших, покинувших Орден джедаев, темных аколитов и иных необученных последователей Тьмы выросло в несколько раз. Я изучал статистику Храма из закрытого архива и могу с точностью до десятилетия определить, когда погиб последний ситх.

\- Сила хочет, чтобы ее применяли, - Оби-Ван начал понимать.

\- Да. Умерли ситхи – и Тьма начала создавать хотя бы кого-то, кто сможет пользоваться ей. Сила стремится к равновесию, а для него нужны две чаши весов.

\- У меня в голове бродят странные мысли, - признался Оби-Ван.

Квай-Гон улыбнулся привычно мягко. Только уже минут пять упрямо казалось, что улыбка у него какая-то не такая. И мастер тоже неуловимо изменился, едва вошел в древние руины.

\- Какие же?

\- Что вы на самом деле – тайный ситх, - выпалил Оби-Ван. – И меня сейчас на Темную Сторону переманивать будете, вот. Я дурак, да?

Квай-Гон снова усмехнулся.

\- Я в тебе не ошибся.

\- То есть, - Оби-Ван упрямо помотал головой, - вы и правда?..

\- Ситх, - кивнул Квай-Гон. Поморщился. – Самоучка, конечно. Живых ситхов действительно не осталось, я собирал знания по книгам и голокронам.

\- И ваши ученики…

\- Закончили обучение, - Квай-Гон улыбнулся. – За них я спокоен. Фимор и Ксанатос – прекрасная боевая пара, они не пропадут. Но теперь мне нужен новый ученик.

По залу проскользили непонятные тени, что-то прошелестело у самых ног.

\- Я не смогу взять тебя в падаваны, Оби-Ван. Только в аппрентисы.

Оби-Ван зажмурился, потряс головой, снова открыл глаза. Мастер смотрел все так же серьезно.

\- Вы меня разыгрываете, - почти умоляюще произнес он. – Это проверка, да? Что я не потянусь к Темной Стороне? Я не буду!

Квай-Гон покачал головой.

\- Не веришь? – он мягко взял Оби-Вана за подбородок, поднял его голову, заставляя глядеть себе в лицо. – Ну, смотри.

Что-то изменилось, и вокруг мастера разлилась, потекла, обнимая его крыльями, жаркая пушистая Тьма. Оби-Ван сглотнул: он, казалось, уже притерпелся к здешней атмосфере, но Сила Квай-Гона странно отличалась от нее. Она была словно бы более… живой? Но ведь темной же, взаправду темной!

\- Вот так, - в глазах мастера посверкивали золотистые искры. Не золото ситхов, о котором писали в учебниках, только светящиеся точки. Но так почему-то было еще страшнее. Оби-Ван подумал, что у ситхов никогда не было желтых глаз. Просто те, кто их видел, до того пугались, что золотистые искорки у них в голове превращались в сплошное желтое свечение.

\- Решай, Оби-Ван, - до жути мягко улыбнулся Квай-Гон.

\- А если я откажусь? – Оби-Вану до сих пор казалось, что это какая-то дурацкая шутка, что мастер просто его дразнит, отыгрываясь за те дни, в которые его доставали просьбами непременно взять в падаваны. Вот только темная Сила, текущая вокруг Квай-Гона, вьющаяся у его ног, не была подделкой.

\- Я сотру тебе память, и вернемся в Орден. Ты будешь помнить прогулку по ночному Корусанту, в конце которой мы поссорились, и я решил, что не стану учить тебя.  
Оби-Ван тихонько перевел дух. На какой-то момент ему показалось, что, скажи он «нет» - и мастер с улыбкой зажжет зеленый клинок.

\- Выбор Стороны должен быть осознанным, Оби-Ван, - Квай-Гон укоризненно покачал головой. – Мне не нужен ученик, который идет за мной из страха. Поэтому, если ты откажешься, я поговорю с несколькими знакомыми рыцарями, и тебя обязательно возьмут в падаваны. У тебя будет нормальная жизнь джедая, без столь пугающего для многих юнлингов Агрокорпуса. Если же согласишься…

Квай-Гон не договорил.

\- Решай.

Оби-Ван судорожно вздохнул. Вокруг мастера все еще клубилась Тьма, и почему-то совершенно не тянуло попросить показать что-нибудь этакое, ситхское. Вместо этого до визга хотелось удрать из подземелий куда подальше, спрятаться, прибежать к тому же магистру Йоде и сказать, что в Ордене ситх скрывается, давно уже скрывается, и никто его не нашел! Квай-Гон молча ждал.

\- А почему вы… ну… - Оби-Ван запнулся. – Вас ведь не Темная Сторона, того…

\- Искусала? – усмехнулся Квай-Гон. – Конечно, нет. Я тоже выбрал сам. Я же говорил тебе про равновесие, Оби-Ван. Я предпочту попытаться вернуть его сам, а не ждать, пока Сила вмешается лично. Что-то подсказывает мне, что это станет концом Ордена джедаев.

Оби-Ван промолчал. Он понимал мастера и догадывался, что тот прав. Только это не делало горячую, оглаживающую плечи Тьму менее жуткой.

\- Я… от меня ведь все отказались, - пробормотал он. – Меня никто не взял в падаваны.

\- Увы, многие рыцари не любят браться за сложные задачи, - нахмурился Квай-Гон. – Из тебя выйдет чудесный джедай, Оби-Ван, но для этого твой учитель должен очень хорошо потрудиться. Впрочем, я знаю нескольких разумных, которые с удовольствием согласятся тебя обучать.

\- Они уже все от меня отказались, - упрямо повторил Оби-Ван. – Сочли недостойным. И в Агрокорпус отправить хотели. А вы согласились.

Желание удрать стало еще больше. Тьма, казалось, давила, заставляла сжиматься в ужасе. Хотелось броситься хоть куда-нибудь, чтобы развеять ее – то ли к выходу, то ли на Квай-Гона.

\- Я своего мастера выбрал уже, - с трудом произнес Оби-Ван. – Мастером ведь учителя и джедаи, и ситхи зовут, да? Так вот, я решил. Мне вы нужны. Пусть даже и не такого цвета, как положено. Вы меня не бросили, когда все остальные отказались, и… вот.

Он опустил взгляд. Тьма, скользящая по каменным плитам, была почти зримой.

\- Хорошо, - голос Квай-Гона прошелестел над головой какой-то уж совсем потусторонней жутью. – Тогда вставай на колено – правое, по-моему, – и говори «клянусь в верности вашему учению, мастер».

\- А? – Оби-Ван вскинулся, поднимая глаза.

\- Это древняя ситхская традиция, - объяснил Квай-Гон. – Их не так уж много сохранилось за века забвения. Так что давай уважим старинные ритуалы.

\- А что за учение-то? – подозрительно спросил Оби-Ван. – Я читал про «покой – это ложь» и еще про Правило Бэйна…

\- Последнее ко мне не относится, - поморщился Квай-Гон. – Оно, как я думаю, ситхов и погубило. Что же до учения…

Он неопределенно повел рукой.

\- Аппрентис повинуется мастеру, слушается его и учится каждую минуту своей жизни. Мастер его наставляет, защищает и вытаскивает оттуда, где юным аппрентисам не место. Еще ты обязан будешь преумножать количество ситхов в Галактике. Во имя равновесия, как я уже объяснил. Более далекие цели… - Квай-Гон помолчал. – Они на века, если не на тысячелетия вперед. Пока что я не стану их объяснять.

Оби-Ван сглотнул, представив себе эти цели. Почему-то сразу вспомнились бесчисленные войны ситхов, так красочно описанные в учебниках. Многотысячные армии, флот, бойцы с красными клинками…

\- И вовсе нет, - нахмурился Квай-Гон. – Вздумаешь учудить что-нибудь подобное – выдеру за уши.

\- Но…

\- Я придерживаюсь далеко не всех ситхских традиций. Так что злодейские мысли о страшной мести тем, кто не взял тебя в падаваны, оставь на пару тысяч лет.

\- Я и не думал! – возмутился Оби-Ван.

\- И не надо, - Квай-Гон усмехнулся, в глазах его все так же мерцали золотые искры. – Я ответил на твой вопрос. Давай, клянись.

Оби-Ван судорожно кивнул, подошел ближе. Тьма вилась вокруг, отталкивая, заставляя дергаться к выходу: уйти, убежать, спрятаться, ситх же, враг же, надо доложить Совету, надо убить, ведь ситх же!

\- Сложно?

\- Да, - признался Оби-Ван и, шагнув еще ближе к мастеру, понял вдруг, что не сможет. Вот просто не сможет встать на колено и поклясться в верности. Как нельзя себя самого за ухо укусить. Не получится, и всё.

\- Оби-Ван, успокойся, - вздохнул Квай-Гон, с легким интересом оглядывая его. – Покой – это, конечно, ложь, но и страстям не нужно отдаваться с таким пылом. Особенно, если еще не привык.

\- Мастер, а медитировать на джедайский кодекс перед тем, как приниматься в ситхи, – это очень большое извращение? – спросил Оби-Ван.

Квай-Гон чему-то усмехнулся.

\- Нет. В самый раз.

Оби-Ван кивнул и забормотал строчки кодекса. Сразу стало легче, давление ушло, и даже завораживающие, мерцающие искрами золота глаза мастера не казались больше такими жуткими.

\- Нет эмоций – есть покой, - уже в третий раз повторил он негромко. Голос сам собой принял привычную интонацию, Сила спокойно развернулась, помогая медитации. – Нет невежества – есть знание. Нет страстей – есть ясность мыслей. Нет хаоса – есть гармония. Смерти нет – есть Великая Сила. Клянусь в верности вашему учению, мастер.  
Последняя фраза прозвучала так же, как и остальные, вплетаясь в ткань кодекса. Она выскользнула словно бы сама, против воли ушедшего в медитацию разума. С последним словом голову прострелило дикой болью, словно бы в нее одним ударом вбили древний металлический меч, он такие видел в музее. Оби-Ван взвыл, схватившись за виски. Наверняка это древний ритуал карает за то, что на колено не встал, у-у-у, ситхи злобные!

По лбу прошлись мягкие пальцы мастера, что-то нащупали и дернули. Боль утихла так же резко, как и появилась. Оби-Ван облегченно поднял глаза. Квай-Гон улыбался.  
\- Я определенно не ошибся. Молодец, Оби-Ван, я тобой доволен. Занятно, у Фимора с Ксанатосом такого не было…

\- Это от того, что я на колено не встал, да? – шепотом спросил Оби-Ван. Квай-Гон рассмеялся, весело и совсем нестрашно. Он теперь вообще казался почему-то далеко не таким жутким, как раньше. Даже Тьма его Силы не кружила голодным ураганом, а вилась, словно детеныш нексу, которого срочно надо погладить.

\- Это потому, что у тебя в разуме была ментальная закладка, - объяснил Квай-Гон. – Искусственная установка, не дающая сменить Сторону по собственной воле. Так могут делать хорошие менталисты. Ты мог пасть во Тьму, но не стать ситхом… в теории. На практике ты ее обманул, молодец. А активированную закладку несложно и выдернуть.

Он нахмурился, улыбка стала жесткой и недоброй.

\- Интересно, такое теперь всем юнлингам ставят или только проблемным?

\- Не знаю, - честно сказал Оби-Ван, радуясь, что это он не сам мастера так боялся. Кому же нравится трусом быть? И вообще, он ведь действительно выбрал. Все другие джедаи от него отказались, а мастер не стал…

\- Но ритуал ты все-таки проведи как положено, - посоветовал Квай-Гон. – Мало ли.

Оби-Ван торопливо рухнул на колено, убедился: правое, – и протараторил:

\- Клянусь-в-верности-вашему-учению-мастер!

Квай-Гон хмыкнул, и его Сила обхватила Оби-Вана за плечи, обнимая и закрывая от той, другой Тьмы, которая заполняла мертвые руины.

\- Клянусь учить и защищать. Встань, аппрентис.

Оби-Ван поднялся, слегка пошатываясь от впечатлений. Мастер усмехнулся и взял его за руку.

\- А теперь пойдем обратно. Пятиминутка торжественных обрядов закончена.

\- Обратно?

\- В Орден.

\- Но… - Оби-Ван очень живо представил себе, как они возвращаются в Храм, а их там уже ждут все магистры скопом: ловить страшного ситха.

\- Неужели ты думаешь, что я прожил бы столько лет в Ордене, не умея прятать Силу? – удивился Квай-Гон. – И тебя, кстати, в первую очередь буду учить именно этому.

\- И никто не догадался, что вы немножко… ну… ситх, - потрясенно проговорил Оби-Ван.

\- Я эту методику сам разработал, - признался Квай-Гон. – Частично восстановил по голокронам, частично приспособил… Словом, Сила-то не меняется, а вот Сторону ее можно показывать такую, которую захочешь.

Теперь он выглядел совсем как прежде: ни жутковатой усмешки, ни жесткого взгляда. Привычно легли складки одежды, чуточку по-другому разбежались морщинки от синих, без следа золотых искр, глаз… на Оби-Вана смотрел знакомый всем в Ордене мастер-джедай. Даже и не понять, когда Тьма в его Силе успела смениться Светом.

\- Иногда мне кажется, что мое дело угодно Великой Силе, - вздохнул Квай-Гон. – Ведь я живу в Ордене, пусть и провожу большую часть времени на миссиях, но до сих пор меня не разоблачили. Более того, даже двух учеников удалось подготовить.

Они вышли в первый зал, Оби-Ван поспешно залез обратно в спидер. Оставаться здесь слишком долго ему ничуточки не хотелось.

\- А что теперь будет? – спросил он, с облегчением вздохнув, когда машина вырвалась на волю Нижних уровней. Квай-Гон улыбнулся.

\- Ну, мы вляпаемся в историю. Может быть, о нас даже напишут в учебниках. И, конечно, всё переврут.


	2. Ученик джедая

Контейнеры с пищевым концентратом были большие, уютные и хорошо закрепленные. Между ними оказалось очень удобно засесть и притаиться до взлета. И потом – тоже.

«Уф, - подумал Оби-Ван, когда его схватили за ухо и решительно выволокли из убежища, - успел! Мы уже в гипере! Теперь-то точно на место не вернут».

\- Итак? – Квай-Гон с интересом оглядел ученика, извлеченного из ниши в трюме. Оби-Ван попытался аккуратно вызволить ухо, не преуспел и заторопился объяснить:

\- Вы целый год без меня на миссии ездите, а я уже взрослый и могу помочь!

Квай-Гон хмыкнул.

\- А если всю правду?

Оби-Ван вздохнул, опустил взгляд.

\- Ну… вы же не можете меня в Ордене… полноценно обучать, вот. А я хочу!

Весь этот год его грызла смутная неуверенность: а был ли на самом деле разговор под Храмом? Может быть, ему это только приснилось – про ситхов, равновесие, аппрентиса, золотые искры в глазах мастера? Косвенных доказательств обратного, конечно, хватало. Например, в первую очередь его учили маскировке в Силе, истории одаренных, темному этикету. Но и эти занятия проходили вполне официально! Просто более углубленно, чем у остальных. Вдруг и не было никакого разговора в подземелье, его не брали в аппрентисы, а мастер – просто джедай? Нет, Оби-Ван бы не стал от этого меньше любить учителя, но все же…

\- Молодец, додумался-таки, - усмехнулся Квай-Гон, и Оби-Ван с облегчением понял: было! Не приснилось!

Многострадальное ухо, наконец, отпустили. Квай-Гон развернулся, выходя из трюма, и Оби-Ван поспешил за ним.

\- Тебя еще рано учить Тьме, - спокойно сказал Квай-Гон, открывая дверь каюты. – Ты не сможешь полноценно замаскироваться и будешь быстро обнаружен.

\- Я хорошо прячусь! – возразил Оби-Ван. – Вы же учили!

\- Я учил скрывать Силу полностью, чтобы ты сошел за неодаренного или пустое место, - Квай-Гон насмешливо блеснул глазами. Сейчас его Сила снова расходилась широкими темными кольцами, не размытая маскировкой. – И даже это получается у тебя не всегда. Техникой, позволяющей делать Тьму Светом, ты еще не владеешь. Впрочем, этим можно будет заняться во время полета. Надеюсь, ты сбежал качественно?

\- Да, мастер, - заверил Оби-Ван. – Все сразу догадаются, что я решил вам помогать на миссии!

\- Что ж, - усмешка Квай-Гона стала шире, - тем лучше.

Техника, благодаря которой мастер скрывал свою Тьму, оказалась довольно заковыристой. Такое необычное движение Силой, словно бы плащ изнаночной стороной наружу перекидываешь. Получилось далеко не сразу, да и его собственная Сила после этого изменилась… ну… не очень. У мастера, вон, Тьма, сразу видно. А у него?

\- Не расстраивайся, - утешил его Квай-Гон. – Просто ты пока светлый, вот и не получается у тебя показать другую сторону своей Силы. Будешь отрабатывать технику, а потемнеть еще успеешь.

\- Я не очень понимаю разницу, - признался Оби-Ван. – Та сторона меня, что должна быть темной, просто какая-то более… пушистая, что ли?

\- Хорошо, что не понимаешь, - кивнул Квай-Гон. – Это облегчит тебе обучение. Вперед! Учти, каждая ошибка в повторении техники будет стоить одного дня, который ты проведешь без страшных и загадочных уроков Темной Стороны.

\- Но мастер!

\- Начинай, аппрентис. Все в твоих руках.

***  
Орденский корабль медленно и торжественно коснулся посадочной площадки. Выдвинулись вниз опоры, открылся трап. Квай-Гон спустился вниз, излучая Свет и благостность, как абстрактный джедай в представлении неодаренных.

«Тренируется, наверное, - с уважением подумал Оби-Ван. – Джедаев-то рядом нет, мог бы и не скрывать Силу».

Сам он с независимым выражением лица шел чуть позади мастера, делая вид, что всегда тут был. А то, что для урегулирования запрашивали только одного джедая, так это мелочи. У джедаев иногда заводятся падаваны, знаете? И бегают за ними хвостиком. Так вот падаван всегда идет в комплекте со своим мастером, это само собой разумеется!

Судя по лицам встречающих, мелкого, еще не достигшего четырнадцати мальчишку с растрепанной косичкой здесь явно не ждали. «Ничего, - решил Оби-Ван. – Все равно я уже тут».

Из торжественных речей удалось сделать один четкий вывод: они прибыли, чтобы помочь в борьбе с оппозицией. С полгода назад она активизировалась, начала бурлить, подогревать недовольство народа, стали происходить какие-то непонятные диверсии, и правительство решило прибегнуть к помощи джедаев, чтобы уговорить несогласных внять голосу разума и сдаться на смерть и поругание… э-э-э, то есть, в руки правосудия.

«Логично, джедаи ведь – известные миротворцы, - Оби-Ван под шумок разглядывал делегацию по встрече и какой-то богатый зал, куда их отвели. – Но вот приглашают именно затем, чтобы уговорить возникающее незаконное правительство сдаться. Не чтобы достичь компромисса, не чтобы восстановить пострадавшую из-за диверсий экономику… Хотя, наверное, хорошо, что ее не надо восстанавливать. А то не уверен, что мастер это умеет».

Несколько дней они провели, с точки зрения Оби-Вана, непонятно. С кем-то встречались, с кем-то беседовали, жили в роскошных апартаментах и ждали неизвестно чего. Нет, мастер ему много чего объяснял, но разобраться оказалось неожиданно сложно. А ведь всей этой дипломатии тоже придется учиться…

\- И обязательно, Оби-Ван, - улыбнулся Квай-Гон, взъерошив ему волосы. – Это очень важное умение.

\- Но сейчас мы идем не на дипломатическую встречу? – понадеялся Оби-Ван, шагая за мастером.

Квай-Гон кивнул.

\- В беседе с последним членом, хм, оппозиции… кстати, почему ее нельзя назвать именно оппозицией?

\- Потому что тут, по сути, идет восстание, - ответил Оби-Ван. – Просто пока тихое. Диверсии, выступления, покушения. Правительство хотят свергнуть, причем без законного обоснования. А оппозиция – это легальная часть системы управления.

\- Хорошо. Так вот, я говорил с этим участником восстания. Он, разумеется, не афиширует свою к нему принадлежность…

\- Но мастер умеет читать мысли! – гордо закончил Оби-Ван.

\- Ну что ты, - улыбнулся Квай-Гон. – Чтение мыслей – техника темная, запретная. Называется «пробег по воспоминаниям» и применяется для причинения боли и мучений. Разве бы я посмел совершить такое?

Он поднял взгляд к небу и добавил:

\- А вот на то, чтобы отличить правду от лжи, моих умений вполне хватит.

Оби-Ван уважительно промолчал. Он-то до сих пор не научился еще отличать, когда мастер искренен, а когда притворяется.

\- Словом, он упомянул интересную вещь. Скорее всего, за восстанием стоит один из падших джедаев.

Оби-Ван чуть не остановился от неожиданности. Зачем падшему смена правительства?

\- Власть, деньги, возможность карать и миловать, пусть и только на одной планете, - ответил на незаданный вопрос Квай-Гон. – Один из соблазнов Темной Стороны.   
Падших он манит часто, но для тебя не слишком опасен.

\- Почему?

\- А тебе так нужно больше власти и богатства, чем сейчас? – спросил Квай-Гон.

Оби-Ван задумался, припоминая, когда это у него были власть и богатство. Выходило, что никогда особо и не случалось. Да и, в общем-то, не особо хотелось… Впрочем, если понадобится… Он нахмурился, прикидывая.

\- Оставь свои бизнес-планы до конца миссии, - усмехнулся Квай-Гон. – Видишь? Для тебя эти стимулы – пустой звук. Потому что они – только средства, с помощью которых можно достичь большего.

\- Равновесие, - одними губами произнес Оби-Ван. Мастер утвердительно примкнул ресницы.

\- И сейчас мы отправляемся на встречу с падшим, - в голосе Квай-Гона звучала искренняя грусть.

«И его придется убить», - закончил про себя Оби-Ван.

Дорога привела их на стоянку спидеров. Квай-Гон сел за рычаги, и мимо понеслись типичные для индустриальных планет Внешнего кольца кварталы. Промышленные здания, небоскребы картелей, роскошные жилые комплексы – и бараки для низших слоев населения, трущобы и грязь.

\- Тебе не стоит вмешиваться в бой, - произнес Квай-Гон, не глядя на ученика. – Для своего возраста ты неплохо владеешь мечом, но еще не имеешь опыта работы против падших. Сначала будешь просто смотреть, если попадется удачный момент – атакуй Силой. И только если я буду ранен, вступишь в схватку. Понял?

Оби-Ван кивнул. Он был почти уверен, что браться за меч – увы! – не придется. Чтобы его мастер позволил какому-то падшему себя задеть? Да никогда в жизни! Впрочем, отдельные капли сомнения все-таки не удавалось вытряхнуть наружу. А вдруг? А если падшему повезет? Это ведь реальный бой, реальная опасность…

Квай-Гон улыбнулся: мягко, по-джедайски. За время полета Оби-Ван научился отличать эту улыбку от той, которую назвал про себя ситхской: чуть более выраженной, с отчетливым предвкушением и веселой хитринкой. Ну да, ведь сейчас его мастер – джедай. Отправляющийся бороться с Тьмой.

«А равновесие? Падший ведь использует Темную Сторону, восстанавливает баланс сил, пусть и не желая того, - Оби-Ван слепо уставился куда-то сквозь стекло спидера. – Или один падший – это не настолько важно? А может, мастер вообще попробует переманить его на Светлую Сторону?»

\- Он не вернется, - с искренним сожалением произнес Квай-Гон, и Оби-Ван невольно вздрогнул, поняв, что последнюю фразу произнес вслух. – Но, если мы убьем его, Тьма неизбежно сманит кого-то еще. Может быть, он окажется более разумным и причинит миру вокруг себя меньше боли?

«Ну да, - подумал Оби-Ван, тихо хмыкнув. – Конечно, мастер не станет его переманивать. Если учесть, что он – ситх, а я – его аппрентис, это было бы немножко… ну… непедагогично».

Квай-Гон остановил спидер возле одного из складов. Оби-Ван слез с сиденья и пошел за мастером. Что-то внутри стучало тревогой: сейчас будет бой! Настоящий!

\- Нет эмоций, - напомнил Квай-Гон, и Оби-Ван торопливо кивнул. Мастер еще раньше говорил, что в некоторых трактовках кодексы джедаев и ситхов не так уж и противоречат друг другу. Что эмоции – это внешние проявления чувств, а ситху, особенно Лорду, не пристало беситься так, чтобы это видели все окружающие. Что хладнокровие, столь одобряемое Орденом, полезно и для Темной Стороны…

Размышления пришлось оборвать резко, как только где-то спереди развернулась Тьма. В себе Оби-Ван еще не умел ее различать, а вот видеть в других – вполне. И от человека, стоящего посреди полупустого склада, расходилась именно она.

«Точно, падший, - грустно подумал Оби-Ван, разглядывая черный плащ с надвинутым на глаза капюшоном, - только у них такая любовь к внешним эффектам».

\- Джедайское отродье, - презрительно бросил падший. Квай-Гон промолчал.

Оби-Ван тихо отступил к стене, стараясь быть незаметным. Мастер не раз говорил ему, что падшие всегда бьют по более слабому, любят ранить падавана, вынудив учителя защищать его. Нет уж, не дождется!

В полумраке вспыхнули два клинка: зеленый и красный. Оби-Ван никогда раньше не видел красного светового меча. Мастер рассказывал, что этот цвет у темных самый частый, но необязательный. Вот, например, у великого Лорда ситхов Экзара Куна меч был голубым…

Падший атаковал, Квай-Гон, разумеется, с легкостью парировал его удар. Оби-Ван нахмурился, сосредотачиваясь. Он в одном голокроне недавно узнал про такую атаку… как раз на расстоянии можно применять. Как это называлось, придушить Силой?

Свернуть телекинез в невидимое кольцо получилось не сразу. Зато сомкнуть его на шее падшего вышло легко и удобно. Рука словно бы сама сжалась в кулак, помогая технике. Падший на долю секунды замешкался, но потом кольцо из Силы лопнуло, а самого Оби-Вана отбросило к стене так, что перед глазами замелькали зеленые круги.

Мечи скрестились еще несколько раз, зеленый клинок прочертил длинный разрез в черном плаще. Красный через два удара едва разминулся с волосами Квай-Гона.

\- Ты недооцениваешь мощь Темной Стороны! – зловеще провозгласил падший.

\- Как и ты – мощь Светлой, - спокойно ответил Квай-Гон.

\- Пароль-отзыв, - пробурчал Оби-Ван. Он хотел сказать это негромко, чтобы не расслышали, но именно сейчас оба сражающихся отпрыгнули друг от друга, и в наступившей тишине его реплика показалась оглушающей.

\- А он у тебя ничего, сообразительный, - неожиданно нормальным голосом произнес падший.

\- Конечно, - кивнул Квай-Гон и погасил меч. Мгновением позже красный клинок тоже втянулся в рукоять.

\- Мастер? – растерянно протянул Оби-Ван.

\- Знакомься, ученик, - улыбнулся Квай-Гон. – Это Фимор.

\- Мастер! – возмутился Оби-Ван.

\- И я очень доволен тем, что он все еще держит себя в форме, - вот сейчас в голосе Квай-Гона проскользнуло что-то злорадно-ситхское. Страшный злобный падший хмыкнул.

\- Я тоже рад вас видеть, - кивнул он, откидывая капюшон. Под черной тканью оказалось вполне обычное лицо молодого еще парня, с глазами непонятного цвета и коротко стриженными светлыми волосами.

\- Ваш первый ученик, - растерянно произнес Оби-Ван.

\- Да, - Квай-Гон снова усмехнулся, на этот раз вполне по-ситхски.

\- А почему тогда?..

\- Ну, должны же были мы порадоваться встрече? – Квай-Гон весело блеснул глазами, затем посерьезнел. – А еще здесь могли быть камеры видеонаблюдения.

\- Но их нет, - заключил Фимор, - и поэтому мастер-джедай вполне может не убивать падшего.

Оби-Ван хотел еще спросить, но откуда-то сбоку послышался топот, а еще через мгновение ему пришлось спешно уворачиваться от сразу двух коротких световых мечей, тоже подозрительно красных.

\- Ой, - без тени раскаяния произнес Фимор, отходя к стене и явно приготовившись смотреть представление. Квай-Гон хмыкнул и присоединился к нему.

На Оби-Вана наседала какая-то совершенно мелкая девчонка, ожесточенно размахивая клинками. Очень, кстати, неплохо размахивая. Оби-Ван сначала опешил и от неожиданности только защищался, а потом, опомнившись, отбросил ее Силой. Получилось хорошо. Девчонка была совсем легкая и отлетела на несколько метров. Этого   
Оби-Вану как раз хватило, чтобы возмущенно крикнуть:

\- Эй, ты чего?

\- Сам «чего»! – отозвалась девчонка, деловито вскакивая с пола. – Ты зачем на друга моего мастера напал?

\- Я не нападал, я только немножко придушил, - возразил Оби-Ван. – Это ты почему-то на всех бросаешься.

\- Точно не нападал? – девчонка подозрительно глянула на него. – Ты же джедай!

\- Я – ситх! – возмутился Оби-Ван, вовремя вспомнив, что камер здесь нет и можно немного похвастаться. – Аппрентис мастера Квай-Гона!

\- А почему светлый такой? – ехидно сощурилась девчонка.

\- Для конспирации, - проворчал Оби-Ван.

Девчонка с сомнением всмотрелась в него, затем перевела взгляд на Квай-Гона. Тот усмехнулся, совершенно не собираясь снимать маскировку и показывать свою Тьму.

\- По-моему, вы притворяетесь.

\- Нет, Асажж, мастер действительно ситх, - улыбнулся Фимор. – Просто он очень хорошо прячется.

\- Ну ладно… - пробормотала девчонка, гася клинки мечей.

\- Аппрентис Ксанатоса? – с интересом спросил Квай-Гон, кивнув в ее сторону.

\- Нет, Асажж – ученица Кая, - мотнул головой Фимор. – Это один из джедаев, прибился к нам недавно. Его из Ордена изгнали.

\- Мастера ранили сильно, - вздохнула Асажж, подходя к Оби-Вану. – Но мастер Фимор его вылечил! Только учитель пока еще совсем слабый. И я пока с мастером Фимором хожу, вот.

Сейчас, когда она не вертелась, размазываясь перед глазами, Оби-Ван с удивлением понял, что девочке вряд ли больше десяти лет. Таких маленьких ситхов он еще не видел. Впрочем, Фимор же сказал, что ее учитель – джедай?..

\- То есть теперь у вас в Ордене есть джедай, - кажется, Квай-Гон думал о том же.

\- Он пребывает во власти заблуждений, - фыркнул Фимор. – И ситхами нас считать отказывается. Нормальный мужик, короче, и даже не полностью светлый.

\- Пока не переводи его во Тьму, - посоветовал Квай-Гон. – Взгляд со стороны полезен многим сообществам, в том числе и ситхам. Кстати, как вы там?

\- Хорошо, - бодро ответил Фимор. – Правда, немного тонем в аппрентисах, но справляемся. Даже голокрон один нашли. Джедайский, к сожалению, занудный – жуть!

\- Кому что, а Фимору – голокроны, - вздохнул Квай-Гон. Оби-Ван навострил уши: про то, как эта пагубная страсть привела первого ученика мастера к мнимой смерти, он уже слышал. – А что значит – тонете в аппрентисах?

\- Да понимаете, мастер, - Фимор смущенно опустил взгляд, - то один талантливый ребенок попадется, то другой… не бросать же! Теперь вон, Асажж нашли…

\- Я – ученица мастера Кая, - напомнила Асажж.

\- И это замечательно, мне своих троих хватает, - заверил ее Фимор. – Но ты же – датомирская ведьма, у тебя врожденная склонность к Тьме. Значит, хотя бы базовые знания о том, что из этого может получиться, тебе нужно дать.

Асажж пожала плечами. Судя по лицу, она вполне доверяла странному ситху и его представлениям о подобающем для юных датомирок.

\- Я и сюда-то по этому поводу прилетел, - вернулся к разговору Фимор. – Надо нашему детсаду тихое место для базы присмотреть. А то двое ситхов еще могут жить на корабле, а вот семеро с примкнувшими джедаями – уже нет. Эта планета как раз подойдет. Силовые аномалии хорошие. Вы ведь меня, мастер, не обнаружили, пока лицом к лицу не столкнулись?

\- Я почуял тень падшего, но только когда начал искать специально, - задумчиво произнес Квай-Гон. – Да, здесь можно будет неплохо скрываться. Но один вопрос, Фимор.

\- Да?

\- То, что для нормальной работы Ордена тебе нужно более лояльное правительство, я уже понял. Но какого хатта ты меняешь его с таким шумом, что понадобилось вызывать джедаев? На тебя это не похоже.

\- Ну… - Фимор ухмыльнулся, - мастер, а кого еще, кроме вас, могли послать в одиночку усмирять очередную заварушку на окраине Галактики?

\- То есть, ты просто соскучился и решил пригласить меня в гости, - ласково улыбнулся Квай-Гон. – Как мило.

Рука его снова скользнула на рукоять меча.

\- Очень, очень соскучился, - подтвердил Фимор, зажигая красный клинок. – Дети, отползите вон за те ящики. Мы с мастером сейчас будем радоваться встрече.

Оби-Ван схватил Асажж за рукав и утянул в укрытие, тут же глянув в щель между краями ящиков.

\- Сейчас друг моего мастера наваляет твоему учителю, - со знанием дела сказала та.

\- Ага, три раза, - фыркнул Оби-Ван. – Мастер Квай-Гон сам учил Фимора драться! Думаешь, он ему продует? Лучше приглядись, сейчас будет красиво.

За время полета он очень полюбил смотреть, как Квай-Гон снимает маскировку. Будто бы действительно взмахивает огромным, полмира заслоняющим плащом, и тот поворачивается темной, мягкой изнанкой. И Сила расходится мощными кругами, а в глазах мастера вспыхивают золотые искры… жаль, не разглядеть отсюда.

\- Ух, - только и сказала Асажж.

Сейчас Оби-Ван понимал, что несколько минут назад Квай-Гон и Фимор только разминались, не двигаясь даже вполсилы. Сквозь щель в груде ящиков было видно, как бешеным круговоротом мечутся тени, темное на темном, как сплетаются, обнимая друг друга, красный и зеленый клинки. Нет, Оби-Ван и раньше видел тренировки мастера, да и на спаррингах присутствовал. Квай-Гона уважали как фехтовальщика, с ним часто проводили учебные поединки многие сильные джедаи. Тот же Драллиг или магистр Винду… Но этот бой чем-то неуловимо отличался от прежних. Может быть, потому что сражались два ситха?

А еще мастер, оказывается, владел молниями Силы! Время от времени от его ладони разлетались, сплетаясь, синие всплески, стремились опутать Фимора. Тот, впрочем, умел как-то защищаться, впитывать их. Оби-Ван еще не очень понимал, как такое возможно, но твердо знал: мастер его научит. Фимора же научил?

\- Вот видишь, - гордо сказал Оби-Ван, глядя, как оба ситха гасят мечи. Фимор с видимым усилием отклеился от стены, куда его впечатало ударом Квай-Гона. – Я же говорил!

\- И все равно, - пробурчала Асажж.

\- Неплохо, - кивнул Квай-Гон, вешая меч на пояс. – Ладно, продолжай свои интриги с правительством. Я доложу Совету, что убил падшего. Но изволь сменить власть тихо и незаметно, чтобы меня не обвинили в некачественной работе.

\- Не вопрос, мастер, - улыбнулся Фимор.

\- Кстати, Ксанатос с тобой?

\- Нет, он остался с младшими, - Фимор покачал головой, потом ухмыльнулся. – Потому что он все еще на вас шипит!

\- А за что? – не удержавшись, спросил Оби-Ван. Они с Асажж уже вылезли из укрытия и не могли не прислушиваться к разговору.

\- Вот и я думаю – за что? – улыбнулся Квай-Гон, снова пряча Тьму.

\- Мастер его в кислоте искупал, - весело объяснил Фимор. – А Ксанатосу не понравилось.

\- Зачем? – опешил Оби-Ван.

\- Ксанатос не смог уйти из Ордена чисто, нашумел, показал свою Тьму слишком многим, - объяснил Квай-Гон. – У него были причины, не стану спорить. Но его смерть следовало инсценировать достаточно качественно, а в идеале так, чтобы отсутствие тела никого не удивило.

\- И мастер скинул его в озеро с кислотой, - закончил Фимор. – После пафосной битвы с трагическими речами.

\- Кислота была разбавленная? – уточнил Оби-Ван, все еще не понимая. Фимор, хмыкнув, помотал головой.

\- Ксанатос был в защитном костюме?

\- Ну что ты, - улыбнулся Квай-Гон. – Разумеется, нет. Я знал, что мой аппрентис сможет защититься Силой.

\- Ой.

\- Ага, Ксанатос подумал то же самое, - фыркнул Фимор. – Он-то на такую подставу не рассчитывал.

\- А если бы он не справился? – Оби-Вана передернуло.

\- Что ж, я очень сожалел бы о своем аппрентисе, - вздохнул Квай-Гон.

\- Мастер, не пугайте мальчика, он же вам верит, - ухмыльнулся Фимор.

\- Фимор, не обнадеживай мальчика, тебе он тоже верит, - в тон ему произнес Квай-Гон.

\- Жуть, - решил Оби-Ван. – А вас, э-э-э…

\- А меня – всё по легенде, - скривился Фимор. – Запихнули в агрессивный ситхский голокрон и велели выбираться.

\- Он этот голокрон уболтал, склонил к мирным переговорам, и уже несколько лет они успешно сотрудничают, - добавил Квай-Гон.

\- Ничего, - ободряюще усмехнулся Фимор. – Вот закончишь обучение, и тебя тоже убьют.

Оби-Ван вздрогнул. Об этом он как-то пока не задумывался.

\- Ситхи, - со странной смесью зависти и опаски заключила Асажж.

\- Ситхи, - подтвердил Квай-Гон. – Ладно, нам пора.

\- Прилетайте, мастер, - попросил Фимор. – Мы много всего ценного раскопали. Вам будет интересно.

\- Обязательно, - кивнул Квай-Гон.

Сейчас складские помещения вовсе не казались зловещими. Тьма Фимора осталась позади и сейчас таяла, обращаясь Светом: тот явно тоже владел техникой маскировки, придуманной мастером. Сам же Квай-Гон шел к спидеру, привычно окутанный ласковой, умиротворяющей Силой.

\- Заметил, Оби-Ван? – спросил он, садясь за рычаги. – Фимор говорил, что они постоянно натыкаются на одаренных детей. Понимаешь, что это значит?

\- Сила одобряет наши действия, - тихо ответил Оби-Ван.

\- Именно, - Квай-Гон кивнул. Спидер рванул по улице, склад с двумя огоньками Силы – Фимором и Асажж – истаял за спиной. Осталась тишина, наполненная гулом двигателя и звуками вечернего города.

\- Мастер, а как умру я? – спросил Оби-Ван, разглядывая добрый и ласковый Свет, окутывающий учителя.

\- Еще не знаю, - ответил Квай-Гон, - но непременно придумаю.


	3. Руководство по бою на световых мечах

Ситх из Оби-Вана был еще не очень хороший. У него не всегда получалось правильно медитировать на Темную Сторону, душить противников Силой выходило через раз, а уж о страшных ситхских молниях и думать было рано. Но вот своим умением скрываться – что в Силе, что просто так – Оби-Ван обоснованно гордился. И сегодня тоже. Ведь с того времени, как он начал проводить время в тренировочном зале наедине со шваброй, прошло уже две недели, а обнаружили его только сейчас!

\- Итак? – Квай-Гон с интересом оглядел Оби-Вана, сжимающего в каждой руке по швабре.

\- Тренируюсь, мастер! – бодро ответил тот.

\- Похвально, - кивнул Квай-Гон. – Перед тем, как приступить к скорбному пути воина, стоит принести в мир хотя бы немного порядка и гармонии. Пусть и посредством мытья полов.

\- Я просто совершенствую координацию движений, - возразил Оби-Ван.

\- Протирая левой шваброй пол, а правой – потолок? – улыбнулся Квай-Гон.

\- Вторую я только сегодня взял, - признался Оби-Ван. Укротить обе швабры так, чтобы не получить по голове, оказалось неожиданно сложно.

\- У световых мечей ведь другой баланс.

\- Таких, как надо, у нас в Храме нет, - сердито буркнул Оби-Ван. – Только если в архиве стырить… то есть, позаимствовать. Вот и обхожусь подручными средствами.

\- Оби-Ван, - Квай-Гон покачал головой. – Орден никогда не позволит тебе владеть двухлезвийником. Это – оружие ситхов, для джедаев оно слишком агрессивно и потому запретно.

\- Я смогу их убедить. Проведу дипломатические переговоры.

\- Дело не только в этом. Никто в Ордене не знает техники работы двухлезвийником. Да, ты сможешь реконструировать их по воспоминаниям магистра Йоды, если тот согласится тебе помочь. Может быть, что-то подскажет мастер Драллиг, а еще что-то найдется в архивах. Но у тебя всегда будет меньше знаний и возможностей шлифовать свою технику, чем у других джедаев. Разве ты этого хочешь?

Оби-Ван молча насупился, покрепче обхватив древко левой швабры. Правая, оставшись без присмотра, стукнула о пол.

\- К тому же, это оружие вполне оправданно вызовет настороженное отношение Совета. Разумеется, ты понимаешь, что не двухлезвийник и не красный цвет клинка делает ситха ситхом, - Квай-Гон мягко улыбнулся, - но его агрессивная суть может подтолкнуть к действиям, о которых придется пожалеть и тебе, и мне. А я и так виноват в том, что мой прошлый падаван не смог справиться с искушением Тьмы. И сделаю все, чтобы ты не прошел его путем.

«Ксанатос не сумел уйти в ситхи чисто и нашумел на весь Орден, подпортив мне репутацию, - сердито перевел про себя Оби-Ван. – Поэтому будь хорошим падаваном и не привлекай лишнего внимания своими фортелями».

Нет, конечно, Квай-Гон был прав, но…

\- Мастер! – Оби-Ван решил выложить самый весомый аргумент. – Я две недели машу тут шваброй. Как думаете, сумел бы я добиться хоть каких-нибудь успехов, не имея никакого таланта к длинному оружию?

\- Успехов, говоришь, - Квай-Гон чуть усмехнулся, доставая меч. – Ну что ж, сейчас проверим.

«Ой».

Минуты через три, когда древко швабры запестрело обугленными полосами от касаний тренировочного клинка, а сам Оби-Ван уже успел запыхаться, Квай-Гон отступил на шаг в сторону.

\- Неплохо, - признал он. – Возможно, ты справишься с таким оружием. Но, Оби-Ван, ты же понимаешь, что двухлезвийник в Ордене не используется.

Оби-Ван вздохнул. Это и правда так. Но ведь у него уже начало получаться! Пусть и со шваброй…

\- Впрочем, если ты непременно хочешь обучаться использованию двух клинков, есть и другой выход, - голос мастера заставили его встрепенуться. – Насколько я помню, техника Джар’кай в Ордене не запрещена.

\- Э… два световых меча? – Оби-Ван понимал, что мастер хочет ему помочь, подобрать компромиссный вариант, но все равно не мог заставить голос звучать не так кисло.

\- Именно, - Квай-Гон усмехнулся кончиками губ. – Смотри.

Оби-Ван насторожился. Очень уж знакомо улыбался сейчас мастер… весело, чуть предвкушающе и совсем не по-джедайски.

Квай-Гон поднял вторую швабру, лежавшую возле стены. Коротким движением сломал ее о колено, крутанул в руках обломки древка – а потом быстро соединил их, прижав концами друг к другу.

\- Ух, - только и произнес восхищенный Оби-Ван. – И никто не догадается!

\- Нужно будет очень хорошо продумать конструкцию, - заметил Квай-Гон, кладя куски древка обратно на пол. – У такого меча всегда будет слабина в середине рукояти. И кристаллов нужно будет два – по одному на каждый однолезвийный клинок.

\- Я найду! – заверил его Оби-Ван. – А меч буду защищать Силой!

Квай-Гон хмыкнул.

\- Что ж, пробуй.

Он отломил от останков швабры кусок примерно в локоть длиной и торжественно вручил Оби-Вану.

\- Мастер?

\- Это – твой будущий меч. Учись защищать его Силой. Время от времени я буду пытаться его сломать. Если пропустишь такую атаку… - Квай-Гон ласково улыбнулся.  
«Мастер, мы в Ордене», - громко подумал Оби-Ван. Он еще помнил, как на позапрошлой миссии Квай-Гон тренировал его держать маскировку под неодаренного. Постоянно: и во время тренировок, и во сне, и при общении… Каждый раз, когда та слетала, горло Оби-Вана начинала сдавливать невидимая удавка. Надо было порвать силовой захват или срочно восстановить маскировку до того, как потеряешь сознание. Получалось не всегда, особенно, когда концентрация терялась среди ночи.   
Единственным утешением для Оби-Вана было то, что мастер, вынужденный постоянно за ним присматривать, за весь перелет ни разу не выспался.

\- …получишь дополнительную медитацию на «нет эмоций – есть покой», - закончил Квай-Гон. Оби-Ван вздохнул. Уж лучше бы снова за глотку! Хотя…

\- Хорошо, - решительно кивнул он, заработав заинтересованный взгляд Квай-Гона, удивленного таким энтузиазмом. – Только вы тогда мне во время медитации читайте стихотворные дразнилки! Чтобы я лучше сосредотачивался на кодексе и учился не отвлекаться.

\- Маленький хитрец, - Квай-Гон ласково взъерошил ему волосы. – Ладно. Дразнилки не обещаю, но отвлекать буду.

***  
Первый день Оби-Ван смог героическими усилиями удерживать кусок деревяшки в целости и неполоманности. И первую ночь – тоже. А потом он решил обратиться к мастеру Драллигу по поводу техники Джар’кай: ведь Квай-Гон ей почти не владел и научить не мог. А мастер Драллиг, разумеется, очень обрадовался, потому что Джар’кай любил и часто использовал. И тут же начал показывать. Оби-Вану было интересно, и он совершенно забыл о зловредном учителе… в общем, деревяшка хрупнула. И теперь Оби-Ван сидел в пустом зале и старательно медитировал на кодекс. Получалось не очень. Вместо «нет эмоций – есть покой» постоянно думалось, что мастер про тот разговор забыл и отвлекать его не будет. Ведь уже почти полчаса прошло, а его все нет и нет!

\- Ну что, Оби-Ван, как успехи? – мягкий голос Квай-Гона раздался откуда-то из-за спины.

\- Все хорошо, мастер, - ровно ответил Оби-Ван. Минут пять назад он наконец-то поймал нужный ритм дыхания и движений Силы, и сознание уже успело очиститься от лишних переживаний.

\- Вот и замечательно. Значит, пора немного усложнить тебе задачу.

«Не забыл, - безмятежно подумал Оби-Ван, глубоко дыша. – Ну и ладно. Нет эмоций. Есть…»

\- Пиу!

На колени ему мягко шлепнулось что-то теплое и пушистое. Приоткрыв глаза, Оби-Ван обнаружил клубок из трех фелинксят, уже начавших расползаться. Фелинксята были еще совсем маленькие и иногда путались в лапках. А еще они копошились прямо у Оби-Вана на коленях, обнюхивали его пальцы, сложенные в облегчающие восприятие Силы знаки, и пытались закопаться куда-то ему в тунику!

\- Мастер, вы нехороший человек, - произнес Оби-Ван, старательно удерживая концентрацию. – Они же еще совсем детеныши. Им надо быть с мамой.

\- С мамой я договорился, - заверил его Квай-Гон. – Она работает учебным пособием в уголке практической биологии для юнлингов и привыкла трудиться на благо Света. Ну что, нет эмоций?

Оби-Ван пробурчал что-то невнятное. Нет эмоций, как же! Когда у тебя на коленях то ловят собственный хвост, то грызут особо привлекательный палец, а то и вовсе ползут по тунике, заинтересовавшись падаванской косичкой! А если какой-нибудь шустрый фелинксенок решает пойти исследовать мир, мастер его отлавливает и возвращает на место. Ну разве так можно?

Еще полчаса он героически боролся с искушением. Когда один из фелинксят забрался ему на плечо и начал мусолить ухо, отчаянно пытаясь не свалиться в процессе, Оби-Ван сдался.

\- Что, падаван, ты пал на Пушистую Сторону Силы? – улыбнулся Квай-Гон, сидящий напротив.

Оби-Ван виновато кивнул и снял фелинксенка с плеча.

\- Ладно, можешь переходить к медитации на Живую Силу. Будем считать, что я поражен твоими стараниями в борьбе с ничтожными формами жизни.

На радость, умиление и общую благостность бытия медитировалось куда проще. Вот она, Живая Сила, на коленях копошится.

\- Изверг вы, мастер, - пожаловался Оби-Ван, машинально поглаживая чье-то пушистое ухо. – Что, нет эмоций – есть фелинксы?

\- Ты сам предложил, - улыбнулся Квай-Гон. – И это тебе только на пользу.

Оби-Ван кивнул, пропуская между пальцев короткий, деловито дергающийся хвост.

\- Кстати, о пользе. О ее причинении и где-то даже нанесении. Кажется, вчера у вас было практическое занятие на тему «Поимка и обезвреживание преступных элементов».

\- Да, мастер.

\- На дроидах.

\- Да, мастер.

\- Скажи мне, Оби-Ван, - укоризненно произнес Квай-Гон, - ты зачем несчастному дроиду все четыре конечности отрубил?

\- Чтобы он не сопротивлялся аресту, - объяснил Оби-Ван.

Квай-Гон только головой покачал.

\- А после ареста что происходит с преступником?

\- Ну… - Оби-Ван задумался. – Допрос, расследование, суд…

\- Именно. И как думаешь, будет ли преступник сотрудничать со следствием, если ты ему все конечности пообрубаешь? – Квай-Гон вернул на колени Оби-Вану очередного уползшего куда-то вбок фелинксенка. – Я бы вот не стал. Просто из чувства противоречия.

\- Э-э-э… мастер! – заторопился Оби-Ван. – Вы не думайте, я бы не стал такого с живым человеком делать! Просто этот дроид уж очень сопротивлялся при аресте. Я ему руку отрубаю – а он мне ногой! Я ему ногу отрубаю – а он мне второй рукой! Полчаса потом в ушах звенело.

\- А мне вот говорили, что это уже не первый случай, - хмыкнул Квай-Гон.

\- Ну… - Оби-Ван опустил взгляд, - у нас в Ордене просто какие-то слишком упрямые дроиды. Нет, я бы мог их телекинезом выключить, но это же нечестно! У людей-то кнопок отключения нет…

\- Многие разумные, лишившись нескольких конечностей, могут умереть от болевого шока, - наставительно произнес Квай-Гон. – И уж тем более не будут раскаиваться в совершенном. Увечье, знаешь ли, этому не способствует.

\- А как мне их тогда обезвреживать? – буркнул Оби-Ван. – Я бы придушил, но ведь не поймут же…

\- Прояви фантазию, - предложил Квай-Гон. – Например, обездвижь врага телекинезом. Ударь его о стену, чтобы тот потерял сознание. Используй обман разума, наконец. Но калечить противника – последнее дело.

\- Почему? – Оби-Ван, воспользовавшись тем, что мастер увлекся разговором, пересадил ему на колени одного фелинксенка. Теперь тот полз исследовать широкий рукав туники Квай-Гона.

\- Потому что, если ты не убиваешь врага сразу, велик шанс, что тебе придется так или иначе с ним сотрудничать, - серьезно ответил Квай-Гон. – А почти любой разумный затаит злобу или обиду на того, что его изувечил. Придется потратить куда больше усилий, чтобы добиться взаимопонимания. Так что или убивай, или наноси такие повреждения, которые можно излечить.

\- Например, переломы или вывихи? – уточнил Оби-Ван.

Квай-Гон улыбнулся, чуть дернул за пушистый хвост, торчащий у него из рукава и напряженно дергающийся.

\- Именно.

Оби-Ван кивнул, представил себе, как со словами «стойте, вы арестованы!» ломает обе ноги свирепого вида типу с бластерной винтовкой. Помотал головой.

\- На самом деле, опасных преступников не всегда надо брать живыми, - осторожно уточнил он.

\- Не всегда, - кивнул Квай-Гон. – Но помни, Оби-Ван: джедаи не убивают без крайней нужды.

\- Поэтому рубящие удары по голове или корпусу разрешено применять только против дроидов, - буркнул Оби-Ван. – Неподобающие они, вот.

Квай-Гон хмыкнул.

\- Оби-Ван, единственный удар, который можно назвать неподобающим – это тот, после которого оружие противника оказывается у тебя внутри.

«По крайней мере, для ситхов», - прочитал Оби-Ван в лукавых смешинках, пляшущих в глазах мастера.

\- Кстати, ты упомянул только два из трех ударов, выполнение которых на живом противнике не одобряется Орденом.

\- Есть и третий, - заторопился Оби-Ван. – Колющий в корпус. Он считается более… как это там говорилось? Благородным. Потому что не оставляет на теле врага слишком уродующих ран и оставляет его в пристойном виде… Честное слово, мастер, это не я придумал, так в голокроне по фехтованию говорилось!

\- Я знаю, - усмехнулся Квай-Гон. Второй фелинксенок, улучив момент, тоже переполз на его колени и теперь играл со слегка подергивающимися пальцами. – Благородный удар, да. Оби-Ван, какова температура лезвия светового меча?

\- Она зависит от настройки интенсивности меча, - вопрос застал Оби-Вана врасплох, - но там значения примерно порядка температуры плазмы. Лезвие экранируется силовым полем и потому не нагревает эмиттер меча и воздух вокруг себя. При соприкосновении с преградой силовое поле слабеет, и клинок режет или плавит препятствие…

\- Именно, - Квай-Гон поднял руку, заставляя его замолчать. – Световой меч наносит в том числе и ожоговые повреждения. А когда ожог тяжелее: если ты коснулся огня и тут же отдернул руку или если продержал ее в пламени хотя бы несколько секунд?

\- Во втором случае, - Оби-Ван начал потихоньку понимать.

\- Если ты рубишь врага, лезвие светового меча проходит сквозь плоть очень быстро, за доли секунды. Оно только прижигает рану, останавливая кровь. Если же ты наносишь благородный колющий удар, не разваливающий противника пополам и оставляющий его выглядеть приемлемо для погребения, - в голосе Квай-Гона прозвучала насмешка, - клинок твоего меча движется внутри тела гораздо дольше. Сначала вперед, когда ты вонзаешь его во врага. Затем на долю секунды останавливается, пока ты меняешь траекторию движения. А потом – назад, когда клинок выходит из раны. В результате плоть на контакте с лезвием достигает очень высокой температуры, и мы получаем маленькое, незаметное отверстие от меча и тяжелейший ожог внутренних органов.

Оби-Ван сглотнул, представляя себе такие повреждения.

\- Очень благородный удар, не правда ли? – осведомился Квай-Гон. – Впрочем, я не говорю, что ты не должен его использовать. Это так, для общего образования.

Фелинксенок поддел лапкой рукоять меча, прицепленную к поясу Квай-Гона. Тот мягко отстранил звереныша и поднялся на ноги.

\- Достаточно, Оби-Ван. Прекращай медитацию и отнеси эти ничтожные формы жизни в уголок практической биологии. А потом приходи ко мне в келью. Подумаем, какими будут твои будущие мечи.

«Кажется, - подумал Оби-Ван, повеселев, - у мастера все-таки есть для меня голокрон по бою двухлезвийником. Или по его сборке?»

\- И постарайся все же больше никого не расчленять, - добавил Квай-Гон. – А то против тебя будут выпускать только астродроидов. Во избежание.


	4. Опасное спасение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дополнительные комментарии:  
> В каноне Оби-Ван временно рассорился с Орденом и присоединился к одной из сторон конфликта на Мелиде-Даан. Он там довольно долго пропрыгал, потом понял, что сделал это зря, и вернулся в Орден. По крайней мере, так гласит официальная версия. Но мы-то знаем правду!

Все-таки преимущества Темной Стороны неоспоримы. Это Оби-Ван понял уже к концу гиперпрыжка. Вон, мастер Квай-Гон постоянно замечал его присутствие на корабле, еще когда Оби-Ван только-только пробирался на борт, в очередной раз сбежав поучаствовать в миссии. А эти светлые джедаи до сих пор не поняли, что у них на корабле неучтенный падаван завелся! Нет, Оби-Ван, конечно, прятался в Силе и на глаза никому не попадался, но все же…

«Это что же, мне самому к ним выйти и поздороваться? – Оби-Ван недовольно приспустил маскировку. – Так нечестно!»

Минуты через три его все-таки ухватили за ухо тонкие женские пальцы.

«Ура!» - подумал Оби-Ван, а вслух сказал:

\- Ай!

\- Оби-Ван Кеноби, - укоризненно произнесла Ади Галлия, удерживая его. – Тебе следовало оставаться в Храме.

\- Там мой учитель! – объяснил Оби-Ван. – Я же говорил, что мастер Квай-Гон в беде. Я должен быть с ним!

\- Оби-Ван, - Галлия отпустила его, покачала головой. – Я понимаю, что Квай-Гона действительно нужно спасать. И то, что мы смогли достоверно узнать о его пленении, – большая удача. Но правильно расшифровать дурные предчувствия сложно даже для опытного мастера. Поэтому никто и не принял всерьез твою тревогу.

\- Это не тревога, - буркнул Оби-Ван. – Мастеру плохо и больно, я чувствую.

\- Если это так, то связь между вами на удивление крепка, - задумчиво сказала Галлия. – Настолько сильное единение описано лишь несколько раз и достигается десятилетиями.

«Это у джедаев десятилетиями, - сердито подумал Оби-Ван. – А у ситхов и тех пары лет, которые я у мастера обучаюсь, достаточно. Потому что катализатор ученической связи – привязанности и эмоции. А в Ордене их запрещают и еще удивляются потом. Что это, мол, пару тысяч лет назад мастер мог всегда чувствовать, где его падаван и что с ним, а теперь о таком днем с огнем не сыщешь!»

\- Просто мастер Квай-Гон – самый лучший, - сказал он вслух.

\- А ты ему полностью доверяешь, - Галлия, улыбнувшись, потрепала его по волосам. – Несмотря на все, что произошло между вами.

Оби-Ван только фыркнул про себя. Он прекрасно понял, что Ади Галлия намекала на их размолвку на Мелиде-Даан. Хе! Квай-Гон ему тогда сам завидовал. Он-то взрослый джедай, ему обязанности не позволяют полгода пробегать вне Ордена, углубленно изучая Темную Сторону, а падавану еще ничего, если не поймают. Потом можно оправдаться тем, что был сбит с пути истинного и раскаиваешься. Вот и послал его тогда Квай-Гон на стажировку к Фимору и Ксанатосу: учиться владеть двухлезвийником. В Ордене этим оружием все-таки действительно не умели работать… Ух, и загоняли его тогда! Но зато получаться начало. Оби-Ван даже двумя двухлезвийниками махать пробовал, правда, только с одним рабочим клинком, а вторые выпускал время от времени. Получалось сложно, но очень интересно. А Ксанатос сказал, что у него талант и его бы подержать подальше от Ордена хотя бы пару лет, чтоб развивать не мешали…

\- Что было, то прошло, - решительно ответил Оби-Ван, выныривая из воспоминаний. – Я верю мастеру, и он мне тоже. А сейчас я помогу его найти и вытащить из плена!

\- Ты еще юн и неопытен, - Галлия покачала головой. Мазнули по плечам белые ленты ее головного убора.

\- Я подслушал, как вы пытались придумать способ выяснить, где мастера держат, - возразил Оби-Ван. – И ничего такого не решили. Потому что прикинуться мирными поставщиками дроидов и уточнить схему прохода к зоне погрузки можно разве что по голонету. А так вас сразу же раскусят!

\- Вообще-то мы планируем переодеться, - сообщила Сири, заглядывая в отсек. – Привет.

\- Все равно видно! – помотал головой Оби-Ван. – А я мастера обязательно почувствую, когда в одном городе с ним окажусь.

Он опустил голову и добавил:

\- Особенно если его опять мучить будут.

\- Мне сложно поверить, что ваша связь действительно настолько крепка, - Галлия с сомнением посмотрела на него. – Но оставить тебя на корабле будет бессмысленной жестокостью. Хорошо, Оби-Ван, ты пойдешь с нами. Но будешь во всем меня слушаться.

\- Да, мастер Галлия, - кивнул Оби-Ван. Он и так знал, что пойдет.

***  
«Ну как это называется? – Оби-Ван страдал молча, но возмущенно. – Когда я говорил, что прикинуться мирными гражданами не получится, я вовсе не имел в виду, что на поиски секретной лаборатории надо ехать при всем параде! Чтобы все сразу видели: это джедаи, и собираются они причинять добро и наводить справедливость. Хоть бы переоделись, а то катимся с ветерком во всем орденском, только ленточки у мастера Галлии развеваются! А если кто-нибудь предупредит эту ученую, которая Квай-Гона в плену держит? Нет, определенно, Ордену джедаев было бы очень полезно лет десять посидеть на нелегальном положении. Сразу бы научились и прятаться, и планы строить… и думать!»

Оби-Ван понимал, что рассуждает уже не как джедай. Наверное, на него все же сильно повлияла стажировка в Ордене ситхов. Да и беспокойство за мастера заставляло дергаться. Конечно, последние дни от него уже не тянуло болью, но вот то, что Квай-Гон, судя по пульсации связи, постоянно медитировал на Темную Сторону, настораживало.

Как ни странно, но проникнуть в лабораторию им действительно удалось. Хотя Оби-Ван на месте этой… как ее там? Зан Арбор – давно бы уже успел неспешно эвакуироваться. А им навстречу только выставили боевых дроидов. Парочку из них Оби-Ван, не удержавшись, все-таки оставил без конечностей: просто из вредности. А потом им наперерез метнулась какая-то женщина с металлическим кнутом, наверное, элитная наемница: кто же еще такое оружие использовать будет?

«А может, она падшая? – предположил Оби-Ван, потрясенно глядя, как гибкий кнут загорелся странным розовым светом. – Я про такие штуки читал, называется «световой кнут»! Но ведь ими только одаренные могут драться, а она ощущается как обычный человек!»

Через пару ударов он с огорчением понял: нет, не падшая. Светящийся кнут не рассыпался на отдельные звенья, встречаясь с мечами Галлии и Сири, но била им наемница куда менее уверенно, чем в несветовом режиме. Значит, действительно неодаренная.

«Может, тоже такую штуку сделать? – прикинул Оби-Ван. – Нет, двухлезвийник лучше. И незаметнее, особенно, в полуразобранном виде».

Когда наемница отвлеклась, он улучил момент и ткнул ее мечом под лопатку, злокозненно применив неодобряемый Орденом колющий удар в корпус. Галлия покосилась на него укоризненно, но промолчала: видимо, оставила нотации до более спокойного времени. Вот и правильно, а то им еще мастера спасать…

Квай-Гон ощущался в Силе где-то впереди: слабая пульсация Света, окутанная Тьмой. Конечно, Оби-Ван понимал, что это Тьма мастера, что она не причинит вреда, но не спешить все равно не получалось. Галлия и Сири как-то незаметно остались позади, кажется, они наткнулись на какую-то группу разумных и пытались теперь взять их в плен для дальнейшего допроса. Сам же Оби-Ван торопился вперед. Дверь, коридор, еще одна дверь. Два боевых дроида. Четыре уже небоевых полудроида. Комната с несколькими терминалами. Еще дверь… ох.

Оби-Ван коротко выдохнул, быстро глянул по сторонам, убедившись, что поблизости нет врагов, и бросился отвязывать Квай-Гона от какого-то жутковато выглядящего колеса.

\- Мастер, мастер, я сейчас, потерпите немного…

\- Я в порядке, не стоит так беспокоиться, - мягко сказал Квай-Гон. Оби-Ван ему не верил. Конечно, у мастера на первый взгляд нет серьезных повреждений, только сильные ожоги там, где крепились оковы, но выглядит-то совсем измученным… А если его пытали Силой? Вокруг столько Тьмы…

\- Мастер, вас молниями били, да? – Оби-Ван спешно расцеплял оковы на левой руке Квай-Гона. Пальцы предательски подрагивали.

\- Нет, что ты, - Квай-Гон покачал головой. – Дженна Зан Арбор неодаренная.

\- А… а почему тогда столько Тьмы? – то, что вопрос на редкость глупый, Оби-Ван понял уже на середине фразы. Квай-Гон укоризненно взглянул на него, но ответил:

\- Я не первый попал к ней в руки. Здесь побывали многие разумные, а боль и страх оставляют в Силе схожие следы. Более того, до меня от ее экспериментов пострадал один из бывших юнлингов Храма. Сила еще хранит эхо его смерти.

\- Но как это? – Оби-Ван наконец-то отстегнул последнее крепление, подхватил Квай-Гона, тяжело опершегося на его плечо. Помог опуститься на пол у стены.

\- Ты же знаешь, что некоторые юнлинги покидают Храм, - объяснил Квай-Гон. – Если ребенок слабо одарен и не показывает особенного усердия, а родители хотят вернуть его в семью… и, как правило, достаточно богаты и влиятельны, чтобы надавить на Орден – юнлинг уходит на второй-третий год обучения. Этого достаточно, чтобы он научился не причинять вреда окружающим своей Силой. Однако, такие дети, увы, лакомая добыча для падших. Как же, потенциальный аппрентис, который уже кое-что знает…

Квай-Гон скорбно покачал головой. «Портят учеников, пусть и не моих!» - прочитал в его глазах Оби-Ван.

\- Один из таких детей и попал в руки к госпоже Зан Арбор. А потом, насколько я понял, ей потребовался более сильный подопытный, - грустно усмехнулся Квай-Гон.

\- Угу, - Оби-Ван зарылся в аптечку. Обезболивающее, противошоковое, слабый стимулятор… Может, мастер и не ранен серьезно, но ему явно плохо. Ага, вот и охлаждающие пластыри. Такие каждый джедай с собой таскает, будь он рыцарь, падаван или вовсе юнлинг. Обдерешь упаковку, наклеишь куда надо, активируешь – и пластырь начнет быстро холодеть, остужая ожог. Очень помогает при повреждениях от светового меча. Их, вообще, чем быстрее так вот заклеишь – тем меньше шанс осложнений. Но у Квай-Гона ожоги не от меча, а значит, опасность невелика…

\- Как же вы так, мастер? – с упреком произнес Оби-Ван, заклеивая запястья Квай-Гона.

«Вы же ситх, - додумал он про себя, - вы же могли выбраться!»

\- Перед блокаторами Силы все равны, - неохотно ответил Квай-Гон. – И мастера, и рыцари, и падаваны… и даже ситхи.

\- Так вот почему я вас сначала не чувствовал совсем, - вздрогнул Оби-Ван. Ему как-то раз пришлось пару дней походить под действием блокаторов: для общего образования, как выразился мастер. Мерзкое ощущение отрезанности от собственной Силы запомнилось надолго.

\- К счастью, потом мне удалось убедить госпожу Зан Арбор, что изучать феномен Силы, блокируя его, – это не лучшая затея, - добавил Квай-Гон. – Мы сошлись на том, что добровольное сотрудничество будет оптимальным для нас обоих.

\- Мастер! – Оби-Ван вскинул голову. – Но тогда-то вы почему не удрали?

\- Во-первых, я обещал поучаствовать в ее эксперименте, а слово надо держать, - наставительно произнес Квай-Гон. – Во-вторых, это испытание было полезным и укрепило меня в Свете.

«Я как следует потренировал технику, позволяющую черпать силы в собственной боли и ярости, - расшифровал Оби-Ван, - и очень этим доволен».

\- А в-третьих, если бы я покинул лабораторию, госпожа Зан Арбор поймала бы другого подопытного, - закончил Квай-Гон. – А я не имею права заставлять страдать невинных. Тем более что у меня, в отличие от них, был шанс дождаться помощи.

\- Она и так поймает, - пробурчал Оби-Ван, пряча аптечку.

\- О, я старался убедить госпожу Зан Арбор в неэтичности ее действий, - спокойно возразил Квай-Гон. – Думаю, она больше не станет задействовать в своих экспериментах детей.

\- Мастер?

\- Менталист из меня плохой, - с сожалением признал Квай-Гон, - но за столь длительный срок вложить в голову разумному некоторые императивы сможет почти каждый. Тем более, не находясь под воздействием блокаторов.

\- Ух, - только и произнес Оби-Ван. Нет, он знал, что такое ментальные закладки, у него самого такая обнаружилась в начале обучения на ситха. Но понятия не имел, что мастер тоже умеет их ставить!

Из-за двери послышались торопливые шаги. Оби-Ван вскинулся, вглядываясь в Силу, и успокоенно кивнул. В комнату вошли Галлия и Сири.

\- Ой, - сказала Сири, с состраданием посмотрев на Квай-Гона. Тот с усилием поднялся, тяжело опираясь на плечо Оби-Вана.

\- Вы перехватили ее?

\- Нет, - недовольно ответила Галлия, подхватывая его с другой стороны. – Ушла в город. Будем преследовать, нельзя позволить ей скрыться.

Она перевела взгляд на Оби-Вана.

\- Падаван Кеноби, позаботься о своем мастере. Ему нужен покой и лечение. Доставь его в корпус исцеления на Корусанте. Можешь воспользоваться нашим кораблем.

\- Да, мастер Галлия, - с готовностью откликнулся Оби-Ван. Где-то внутри он чувствовал удовлетворение: вот так-то, а еще брать с собой не хотели. И что бы тогда было? Пришлось бы выбирать: либо помогать Квай-Гону, либо преследовать преступницу. Почему-то Оби-Ван не хотел думать о том, что решила бы Ади Галлия.

До корабля добирались довольно долго: Оби-Ван еще не очень хорошо водил спидер, да и Квай-Гон не мог идти быстро. Потом мастера пришлось укладывать в медотсек, убеждать, что корабль вполне поднимется и без его ценных указаний, договариваться с диспетчером о разрешении на взлет, рассчитывать координаты гиперпрыжка… В общем, до медотсека Оби-Ван добрался только через час. Квай-Гон смирно лежал на койке, даже не подключенный ни к каким капельницам. Бортовой меддроид что-то бодро пиликнул на бинарном, здороваясь.

\- Мастер, у меня еще несколько вопросов осталось, - Оби-Ван присел на край койки.

\- Что ж ты их сразу не задал? – усмехнулся Квай-Гон. Он выглядел уже куда лучше, чем в лаборатории, но Оби-Вану все еще было страшновато смотреть. Нет, он уже привык, что мастера иногда ранят, и даже чаще, чем хотелось бы. Но одно дело ранения. Тогда Квай-Гона просто надо быстро оттащить в медотсек, вручить дроиду и поругать за то, что опять подставился – чтобы выздоравливал быстрее. А вот когда твоего мастера несколько дней подряд пытают…

\- Некоторые вещи надо спрашивать не на людях, - буркнул Оби-Ван, тряхнув головой, чтобы выбросить из нее ненужные мысли. Квай-Гон хмыкнул.

\- И чужой корабль показался тебе безопасным местом для личных разговоров?

\- Обижаете, мастер, я все проверил насчет прослушки и записи, - Оби-Ван возмущенно фыркнул. – Так вот. Я это, ваши ощущения иногда частично чувствовал. Сначала-то только пустоту, когда вы под блокаторами были. А вот потом… в общем, там не только боль была. Я не разобрался, очень уж много всего намешано.

\- Прости, Оби-Ван, - серьезно произнес Квай-Гон. – Я не подумал о том, что наша связь уже настолько крепка. Иначе смог бы заглушить ее вовремя и оградить тебя от лишних страданий.

\- Мастер! – вскинулся Оби-Ван. – Даже не думайте! Как бы я вас иначе нашел?

\- Сила подсказала бы тебе, - Квай-Гон пожал плечами. Оби-Ван бросил на него недовольный взгляд, но спорить не стал.

\- А еще вы, когда на этом колесе висели, одетый были, - продолжил он. – Почему? Так же неудобно пытать. Не добраться ни до чего. Только если молниями, но эта Зан Арбор ведь неодаренная… И одежда у вас была не рваная, а целая и даже, кажется, недавно отглаженная.

\- Наблюдательный ты, - вздохнул Квай-Гон. – Видишь ли, мы до некоторой степени достигли взаимопонимания и где-то даже консенсуса. В результате я не все эти дни провел в нежных объятиях пыточного устройства.

\- А…

\- Я склонял Дженну Зан Арбор к раскаянию и отказу от экспериментов на разумных, - строго сказал Квай-Гон. – Всеми способами, какие были в моем распоряжении.

\- И как?

\- Склонил! – отрезал Квай-Гон. – Ты что-то еще хотел спросить?

\- Да! – кивнул Оби-Ван. – Вы… ну, в общем, у вас иногда такое лицо, как у наших фелинксов из уголка практической биологии. Когда они что-нибудь вкусное стащат.

Квай-Гон снова вздохнул.

\- Я действительно доволен результатами своего пленения. Я потренировался в интересных техниках и с пользой провел время.

\- А! – понял Оби-Ван. – Вы, чтобы склонить Зан Арбор на Светлую Сторону, использовали какую-то особую технику Силы! А меня научите?

\- Оби-Ван, - Квай-Гон поднял глаза к потолку. – Да. Использовал. Но тебе эту страшную тайну знать еще рано!

\- А когда?..

\- Когда подрастешь, - обреченно согласился Квай-Гон. – И расскажу, и научу, и лично прослежу, чтобы ты всё усвоил. Иди в рубку, изверг малолетний, отстань от бедного больного учителя.

\- Ага! – Оби-Ван радостно поднялся с койки. Он знал, что, если уж мастер начинает говорить о себе так, значит, всё точно будет в порядке. А страшную ситхскую тайну склонения к раскаянию он все равно узнает. Не сейчас, так попозже.


	5. Месть ситха

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Примечания:  
> Однажды Кеноби и Джинн были отправлены на поиски академии ситхов. Они опасались, что Мурк Лунди разыскивает голокрон ситхов. Джедаи преследовали Лунди на множестве планет, на одной из которых Кеноби был ранен в плечо. Но в конечном итоге им удалось захватить его на планете Кодай.
> 
> Комментарий: избранные цитаты из работ профессора Лунди взяты из реальных интернет-статей. За что мы им искренне благодарны!
> 
> Очень краткая биография Мурка Лунди:   
> Вину за быстрое распространение ситхских культов можно приписать - по крайней мере, частично, - одному человеку, точнее, одному кермианину: профессору истории Мурку Лунди, сделавшему карьеру на исследовании эзотерических вопросов. Превосходный преподаватель, но посредственный исследователь, он столкнулся с принципом существования в академии: "либо ты пишешь научные труды, либо ты - никто".  
> Опасаясь потерять положение в Корусантском Университете, Лунди <...> остановился на единственном спорном субьекте - на ситхах.  
> Наконец, Лунди заполучил главный приз. Он узнал, что ситхский голокрон захоронен глубоко под толщей океанов планеты Кодай. Лунди попытался заполучить данный артефакт, но джедаи остановили его.

Вокруг было мокро и больно. Все куда-то плыло и слегка покачивалось. Оби-Ван открыл глаза, оглядел серое, нахмурившееся тучами небо и поморщился. Одежда промокла насквозь, в теле болело, кажется, всё, что только могло. Левая рука вообще отказывалась шевелиться… ой, а вдруг?..

От резкого дерганья головой перед глазами все окончательно закружилось, но Оби-Ван сразу успокоился: руку ему не оторвало. И даже пальцами пошевелить можно, правда, еле-еле.

«Ну кто в наше просвещенное время кидается в мирных джедаев гранатами? – скривившись, подумал он. – Только эти чокнутые преподаватели истории».

Откуда-то сбоку лился ласковый, почти нежный голос Квай-Гона. Повернув голову, Оби-Ван понял, что он опять пропустил все самое интересное.

\- Что ж вы, профессор, так некультурно поступаете? – укоризненно выговаривал Квай-Гон пожилому квермианцу, держа его за шею и аккуратно встряхивая. – Разве мы причинили вам какой-нибудь вред? Или, может быть, угрожали, сулили зверскую расправу? Всего лишь подошли поинтересоваться, как водичка, уточнить, умеете ли вы плавать, спасательным оборудованием поделиться при необходимости. И что же в ответ?

«В ответ этот гад кинул в меня гранату, - подумал Оби-Ван. – Старую, осколочную. Большую часть осколков я отразил, но, кажется, не все».

Он смутно помнил сильный мягкий удар, резкую боль в плече и запястье, короткие мгновения полета и на удивление громкий всплеск воды. Дальше воспоминания гасли.

«Меня ударной волной снесло с платформы, на которой этот тип оборудовал походный лагерь. Но здесь же жутко глубоко. Наверное, мастер вытащил…»

\- Разве так стоит поступать с мирными обывателями, решившими искупаться по соседству? – Оби-Ван понял, что скоро всё опять закончится без него, и попытался встать.   
Не вышло: голова резко закружилась сильнее, а по руке прострелило болью.

\- Оби-Ван, - Квай-Гон обернулся, видимо, заметив краем глаза движение. Почему-то сейчас мастер, пусть и абсолютно светлый в Силе, выглядел совершеннейшим ситхом. Очень спокойное лицо и злая, бешеная улыбка. – Ты лежи. Я тебя потом отругаю.

\- Мастер, не беспокойтесь, - заторопился Оби-Ван, не стремясь, впрочем, подняться, - я почти в порядке! Не надо так переживать.

\- Ну что ты, - улыбнулся Квай-Гон. – Я совершенно спокоен.

«Ой», - подумал Оби-Ван.

\- Хотя я думал, что ты уже большой мальчик и знаешь, что надо делать с летящими навстречу гранатами, - Квай-Гон коротко встряхнул попытавшегося что-то вставить квермианца. – Даже с осколочными.

\- Я не разглядел, - честно признался Оби-Ван.

\- Ничего, - утешил его Квай-Гон. – Так случается.

По застывшему лицу мастера Оби-Ван понял, что в ближайшее время ему предстоит очень плотное общение с гранатами. И продлится это до тех пор, пока он не научится прямо в полете распознавать их тип, модель и фирму-изготовителя и действовать соответственно. Помнится, когда с полгода назад его зацепили из бластера, Квай-Гон тоже рассердился. Но тогда Оби-Вана едва задели, и потому неожиданно стреляющие из самых неожиданных углов бластеры подстерегали его только две недели, пока миссия не закончилась. Он тогда еще спросил мастера, является ли это частью ситхского обучения, а тот, вздохнув, ответил: «Вообще-то, надо бы и джедаям такое устраивать, но ведь не разрешат…»

«Почему мастер вообще так взбесился? – думать было уже проще. – Меня ведь не в первый раз ранят. Да и несерьезно это, медотсек у нас на корабле хороший… Может, он из-за меня упустил этого Лунди? Так нет, держит за шкирку… а, понял!»

Оби-Ван закусил губу, осознавая. Ударной волной от взрыва его действительно снесло с плавучей платформы, которую установил здесь этот хаттов профессор для своих глубоководных изысканий. А он потерял сознание и не пытался выплыть. Вот Квай-Гон и не знал, насколько тяжело его ранило, пока не вытащил, видел только, что бороться за жизнь он не пытается. Вон, мастер тоже мокрый весь, по волосам еще вода стекает…

Квай-Гон тем временем оттащил пленного внутрь арендованного в космопорте кодайского водолета, пришвартованного сейчас к платформе. Оттуда начали доноситься характерные звуки, свидетельствующие, что мастер очень недоволен ранением своего падавана и выражает это в доступной пленнику форме.

\- А он в Совет не пожалуется, что вы его били? – спросил Оби-Ван, когда Квай-Гон вынырнул из внешнего люка водолета.

\- Не пожалуется, - коротко ответил мастер. – Я был вежлив и предупредителен.

Он поднял Оби-Вана телекинезом – как будто тот сам идти не мог! – и усадил его на одно из пассажирских кресел. Из соседнего что-то курлыкал на своем языке профессор истории.

\- Сможешь побыть пока один? – спросил Квай-Гон. – Этот… достойный член общества, видишь ли, не просто так тут нырял. Он считает, что где-то здесь находится древний ситхский голокрон.

\- Под водой?

\- Я ведь рассказывал тебе, как убивают голокроны, - Квай-Гон укоризненно покачал головой. – Их почти невозможно уничтожить, так как ситх-хранитель в своем вместилище обычно сильнее любого из джедаев. Голокрон помещают в агрессивную внешнюю среду. Сбрасывают в лаву, топят в океане, закапывают на многокилометровую глубину… Как правило, используются два последних способа, так как голокронам сложнее всего противостоять именно повышенному давлению. И ситх-хранитель вынужден веками и тысячелетиями удерживать на весу многие тонны земли или воды. Постепенно его силы истощаются, голокрон идет трещинами, а потом и вовсе раскалывается.

\- Я помню, - Оби-Ван вздрогнул. После той лекции мастера ему приснился голокронный ситх. Он лежал на полу в какой-то очень тесной комнатке с полупрозрачными стенами и упирался ладонями в потолок. Тот нависал уже совсем низко, едва-едва не касаясь лица ситха. Из глаз хранителя смотрела усталая обреченность, тесно перемешанная с упрямством. Потолок и стены странно просвечивали, и Оби-Вану казалось, что он видит много крошечных песчинок, обступивших голокрон.

\- И этот… Мурк Лунди, - Квай-Гон мотнул головой в сторону пленного, - утверждает, что здесь был захоронен один из таких голокронов.

\- И он хотел его достать? – сообразил Оби-Ван. – Но зачем?

\- О, этот ситхолюб считал, что, заполучив голокрон, откроет его, как книгу, и добудет оттуда древние знания, - язвительно произнес Квай-Гон. – И на их основе напишет диссертацию. Можно не одну.

\- Но он же неодаренный!

\- Видимо, наш знакомый счел, что это мелочи, - фыркнул Квай-Гон. – В общем, я позаимствую его глубоководную капсулу и займусь научными изысканиями. Если этот… достойный сородич магистра Йараэля решит взбрыкнуть, можешь немного отомстить за дырку в плече. Но не до смерти.

\- Можно мне завязать ему шею узелком? – спросил Оби-Ван, оценивающе оглядев квермианца.

\- Банально, но, если не придумаешь ничего иного, пробуй, - разрешил Квай-Гон, вылезая обратно на платформу.

Его не было довольно долго, несколько часов. Оби-Ван успел заскучать, осознать, что ему вкалывали обезболивающее и его действие внезапно закончилось, обнаружить, что в личной аптечке этого обезболивающего больше нет, помедитировать на Темную Сторону (очень результативно), потренировать удушение Силы на профессоре Лунди и в красках представить себе продукт скрещивания оного профессора с розовым хаттом, страдающим анорексией. Ладно хоть в кодайских водолетах хорошее отопление. Иначе бы он совсем замерз: сначала в мокрой одежде, а потом и голым.

Квай-Гон вернулся дико довольным и на вопросительный взгляд Оби-Вана показал небольшой предмет, заплывший илом и известковыми отложениями. Под обвисшими плетями водорослей и какой-то шевелящейся мелочью угадывались очертания пирамиды.

\- Очень истощен, но еще вполне жив, - пояснил он, осторожно счищая с голокрона слой морской живности. – Удивительно. Со времени его захоронения прошло почти четыре тысячи лет.

\- А можно?..  
\- Пока нет. Сначала я сам с ним познакомлюсь, подкормлю энергией, - Квай-Гон улыбнулся, - приучу к мысли, что из-под толщи воды его извлекли мы и вредить нам не надо. А сейчас мы возвращаемся в космопорт. Тебе надо в медотсек.

\- А потом? В Орден?

\- Нет. Навестим еще одно место. Ты ведь помнишь, как звучало наше задание? – Квай-Гон бережно закутал лишившийся основной части водорослей голокрон в тунику Оби-Вана и положил себе на колени.

\- Найти безумного ученого Мурка Лунди, отдавшегося расследованию истории ситхов и готового на использование опасных знаний, - повторил по памяти Оби-Ван, думая, стоит ли ему обижаться на такое бесцеремонное ограбление или гордиться тем, что древний голокрон замотали именно в его тунику. Впрочем, возможно, дело в том, что она все равно уже была мокрая, рваная и окровавленная?.. – По-моему, это очередной идеологический выбрык. Ситхи плохие и страшные, значит, изучать их нельзя.

\- О, ты неправ, - заверил его Квай-Гон. – Этого ситхолюба заказали абсолютно справедливо и сообразно его заслугам. Я тебе потом дам почитать его труды.   
Положительные эмоции полезны при выздоровлении. Но ты не полностью вспомнил задание.

\- А! И еще найти академию ситхов, к которой он якобы стремился.

\- Именно. Я хорошо расспросил господина Лунди, - Квай-Гон недобро улыбнулся в сторону отключившегося от избытка чувств пленника, - и он уверяет, что искал именно голокрон, а про академию вообще ничего не знает.

\- Мастер, а вы помните, что пробег по воспоминаниям – это страшная темная техника, запретная для джедаев? – хихикнул Оби-Ван.

\- Разумеется, - кивнул Квай-Гон. – Мы достигли взаимопонимания совершенно иными путями.

\- Но ведь если он не искал академию, то мы можем просто вернуться и так и сказать Совету, - предположил Оби-Ван.

\- Ты неправ, - покачал головой Квай-Гон. – Ведь в таком случае нам придется отдать магистрам голокрон. А я не готов расстаться с такой ценностью.

\- А… что тогда?

\- Профессор Лунди подтвердил, что академия ситхов – это тоже интересно. Он получит то, чего хотел.

***  
Куда именно направил корабль Квай-Гон, Оби-Ван не отследил. Ему, стоило только лечь на койку в медотсеке, тут же вкололи сразу несколько видов медикаментов, от которых он проспал полполета. Вторую половину пришлось и вовсе проваляться в исцеляющем трансе: Оби-Ван вовсе не хотел сразу по возвращении в Орден переселяться в лазарет.

\- Не надо было вливать мне столько снотворного, - буркнул он, когда Квай-Гон вошел в медотсек и привычно провел ладонью над его головой, проверяя состояние.

\- Выбор был простой, - пожал плечами Квай-Гон. – Или ты лежишь пластом в течение всего полета, а потом начинаешь потихоньку шевелиться, или ты пытаешься бодро прыгать по кораблю и в результате попадаешь в лазарет на пару недель.

\- Угу, - Оби-Ван вздохнул. Мастер был прав, это понятно. Но, пока он лежал в отключке, корабль успел куда-то сесть, а он даже не знает, куда!

\- Оби-Ван, вот тебе наушники, - Квай-Гон вручил ему стандартную гарнитуру. – Я подключил к своей одежде микрофон, поэтому ты сможешь слушать, что будет происходить, со всеми удобствами. А выходить наружу тебе не стоит.

\- Но мастер!..

\- Ты еще слаб, а мы и так прилетели сюда намного раньше, чем следовало, - Квай-Гон развернулся к выходу. – Что уж поделать, если профессор Лунди так хотел академию?

\- Мастер, - Оби-Ван начал потихоньку понимать, где именно приземлился их корабль, - но вы же говорили…

\- Нам сюда действительно рано, - кивнул Квай-Гон. – А вот ему – пора!

***  
Снаружи было пасмурно и душно. Воздух стоял, недвижимый, напоенный песчаной пылью. Повышенная сила тяжести гнула к земле. Оби-Ван крался так тихо, как мог, но был почти уверен: мастер давно его заметил.

«Но раз не отправил на корабль, значит, не против. И вообще, я по чуть-чуть. Одним глазком посмотрю. Зато потом смогу Асажж сказать, что видел Долину Темных Лордов! Она-то здесь точно не была».

Квай-Гон шел легко и спокойно, взвивая шагами мелкую пустынную пыль. За шиворот он тащил профессора Лунди, уже не связанного, но не решающегося активно протестовать. За ними, прячась в тенях и свернув потуже Силу, уже перекинутую пушистой темной стороной наружу, крался Оби-Ван. Отходить от мастера слишком далеко он не рисковал. Все-таки это Коррибан, тут, говорят, такое водится!..

Долина Темных Лордов открылась створом широкого ущелья. Оби-Ван остановился, выглянул из-за камня.

\- Видишь? – Квай-Гон застыл на краю Долины, удерживая квермианца за шиворот. – Вон то пирамидальное здание с поврежденной вершиной – Академия ситхов. С незапамятных времен здесь обучались юные адепты Тьмы, познавая древние секреты, забытые ныне. А строения по обе стороны долины – это гробницы Лордов. В них хоронили лучших среди воинов, правителей, ученых. Вот твои знания, профессор.

Квермианец невольно оживился, с вожделением глядя вперед. Оби-Ван поежился. Лично ему сильнее всего хотелось зарыться поглубже в камни и стать как можно более незаметным. Он-то, в отличие от глубоко неодаренного Лунди, прекрасно чувствовал тяжелую, давящую Силу гробниц и взгляды, ощупывающие мастера.

\- Иди же, - Квай-Гон усмехнулся и подтолкнул пленника в спину. Тот рванул вперед с ужаснувшей Оби-Вана скоростью. Неужели действительно не чувствовал концентрации Силы? Или просто настолько боялся мастера?

\- Мурк Лунди, - голос Квай-Гона окреп, разнесся по всей Долине, отдаваясь эхом в застывшем воздухе. – Известный ученый-историк, профессор Корусантского университета. Специализируется на религиозных и эзотерических вопросах жизни древних сообществ.

Оби-Ван недоуменно высунулся из-за выступа скалы. Зачем мастер зачитывает биографию этого горе-профессора? И… кому?

\- Чтобы предоставить краткое представление о трудах данного достославного ученого, позвольте мне процитировать отдельные фрагменты его работ.  
Квермианец, спустившийся уже в Долину, замер у какого-то столба. Оби-Ван не был уверен, что тот разбирает слова мастера, но, видимо, даже до него дошло, что джедай, декламирующий что-то на краю безлюдной пустоши – это несколько странно.

\- В культуре ситхов обычным делом были умеренные жертвоприношения богам, жесткая и преисполненная предрассудков кастовая система, война между племенами и суп из свежей крови на обед.

«Называется – безотходное производство, - подумал про себя Оби-Ван. – Врага из соседнего племени убили, крови нацедили, суп сварили, а то, что осталось, принесли в жертву богам. Действительно, получается очень умеренно… Интересно, а боги-то кто были? Наверное, Изгнанники. Помнится, в архивах Храма что-то такое писали. Логично получается: ситхам супчик, Изгнанникам – отбивные. Всё согласно жесткой кастовой системе».

\- Используя ситхскую методику под названием мечу-деру, маркиза Черных Легионов КсоКсаан выставляла на передовые рубежи своей армии неповоротливых механических монстров, которые наполовину были живыми существами, а наполовину – машинами.

«Ситхская?! – Оби-Ван невольно выпучил глаза. – А мы ее изучаем как нейтральную, направленную на познание механизмов… или этот чокнутый профессор просто приписал ситхам все, что ему понравилось? Вот ведь гад!»

\- Итогом длительного посмертия Аджанты Полла был переход на Светлую Сторону Силы в 2956 году до Руусанской реформации. В результате разговора с великим джедаем древности Реваном он раскаялся в своих многочисленных преступлениях против джедаев и умиротворенно опочил от его меча.

«Чего?! Не раскаялся, не перешел, не джедай, не опочил и уж тем более не от меча! Этот профессор хоть раз пробовал в призрака мечом тыкать? А Реван уж точно джедаем не был, это даже юнлинги в Ордене знают!»

Занятый мыслями, Оби-Ван едва сообразил, что, возмущаясь, пропустил мимо ушей несколько фраз про Лорда Полла, и теперь мастер уже говорит о чем-то другом.

\- Гнев, сконцентрированный Желанием в жизненно важном органе тела, создает дверь, через которую выходят многочисленные энергии – энергии Темной Стороны Силы.

«Выдержка из курсовой работы студента ситхской Академии «Использование техник самоудовлетворения с целью физиологической поддержки при медитации на Темную Сторону Силы», - Оби-Ван настолько ярко представил себе описанный процесс, что невольно потрогал уши: не задымились ли?

\- Из этих работ, как и из сотен тысяч других, очевидно, что Нага Садоу проник в глубины Тьмы, доселе неведомые.

«А? Это было про Лорда Садоу? А как это медитация на самоудовлетворение помогала в создании иллюзорного флота? Или он того… именно для этого каждый раз запирался в медитационной сфере?» - Оби-Ван снова запутался и пропустил несколько предложений.

\- Заполучив в свое владение этот артефакт, Лудо Кресш перестал испытывать потребность в джедаях.

«А какая у Лорда Кресша была потребность в джедаях? – из-за только что прослушанной цитаты про Гнев и Желание ассоциации почему-то шли сугубо неприличные. – Неужели… ну… такие же, как у Лорда Садоу? Только тот мог и сам, а Лорду Кресшу нужны были посторонние джедаи… Так вот почему Владыка Рагнос именно Садоу Темным Лордом назначил! За самодостаточность».

Оби-Ван вцепился зубами в рукав, из последних сил давя в себе истерическое хихиканье. Опусы злосчастного ученого оказывали слишком сильное воздействие. А еще ему казалось, что из Долины тоже доносится тихий жутковатый смех.

Про Лорда Фридона Надда квермианец, кажется, все-таки не написал ничего… такого. Просто вранье… Прослушав еще немного, Оби-Ван понял: нет. Просто, по мнению профессора Лунди, самыми… такими вещами Лорд Надд занялся уже после смерти.

\- На краю смерти Экзар Кун сокрушился под гигантским существом алхимического происхождения. После этого он был сыт по горло вмешательством древнего ситха в его жизнь.

«Личную, - Оби-Ван старательно изгонял из головы мысли о том, лично ли призрак Надда трансформировался до уровня «гигантского существа алхимического происхождения» или предпочел подглядывать. – У этого ученого какие-то очень странные представления о ситхах! Или это я такой испорченный?»

\- Экзар Кун вернулся из священных могил Коррибана развращенной тенью самого себя.

\- Заездили бедолагу, - откомментировал кто-то сбоку. Оби-Ван подпрыгнул, охнул, схватившись за перевязанное плечо.

На соседнем камне сидел человек средних лет в потрепанной одежде. Ничем особо не примечательный, с резкими чертами лица и темными волосами, наскоро завязанными в хвост. Старый, непонятно какого цвета плащ широкими складками закрывал фигуру, не давая разглядеть, какой именно доспех носит неизвестный. Видны были только отдельные детали брони. Вроде как обычный человек. Только, если смотреть глазами – полупрозрачный, а если Силой… ой. Нет, Силой лучше не смотреть.

\- А…

\- И плохому научили, - добавил призрак, слушая, как «Экзар Кун столкнулся со своим бывшим учителем Баасом и свалил его в дверях старого здания Республиканского Сената». – Н-да, типичное «не ходите на Коррибан, дети до восемнадцати».

\- В-вы же в гробницах сидите, - произнес Оби-Ван, судорожно пытаясь не бояться. Он помнил, что страх – это слабость, недостойная ситха, но как-то не получалось.

\- А я вообще не отсюда, - махнул рукой неизвестный Лорд – в том, что это Лорд, Оби-Ван был уверен. – Меня, видишь ли, не удосужились похоронить по правилам. Наверное, сочли, что и так сойдет.

Оби-Ван поежился.

\- Думаешь, зря? – усмехнулся Лорд. – А мне вот нравится. Слушай, посоветуй своему мастеру заглянуть на Явин. Тот, что под номером четыре. Куну понравится такая интерпретация его жизненных перипетий.

\- Профессора Лунди все равно на две планеты не хватит, - шепотом произнес Оби-Ван, глядя, как квермианец мечется по Долине, отчаянно размахивая обеими парами рук. Он не знал, что тот видит, но спрашивать у собеседника почему-то не хотел.

\- Пожалуй, - весело заметил призрак. – Кажется, твой мастер сильно сердит на него.

Оби-Ван молча кивнул.

\- Впрочем, - Лорд обвел его взглядом, задержавшись на подвязанной руке, - это можно понять. А что, ярость и ненависть уже перестали вести на Темную Сторону?

\- А что, мастер сейчас испытывает ярость и ненависть? – старательно удивился Оби-Ван, только сейчас с ужасом обнаружив, что Квай-Гон не снял маскировку и выглядит благостно, как истинный джедай.

\- Тоже верно, - согласился призрак. – Одобряю.

Голос Квай-Гона стих: видимо, избранные цитаты закончились. Незнакомый Лорд довольно усмехнулся и растаял, растворившись в тенях. Поежившись, Оби-Ван сбросил незнакомое оцепенение и поспешил к кораблю. Вон, мастер уже развернулся и тоже возвращается. Может, если успеть на борт раньше него…

\- Я кому сказал сидеть и слушать трансляцию? – рука Квай-Гона жестко ухватила его за раненое плечо. Оби-Ван вздрогнул, давя вскрик.

\- Мастер! А вы поверили, что я соглашусь?

\- Разумеется, нет, - улыбнулся Квай-Гон. – Что ж, твое решение – твои последствия. Выжил – молодец.

«Мастер понял, что я с Лордом разговаривал, - понял Оби-Ван. – Ну и ладно. Все же обошлось! Интересно, а кто это был? Человек, не ситх и не полукровка… Может, Лорд Надд? Нет, тот на картинках старый совсем. А этот молодой, веселый. Может, вообще Лорд Полл? Нет, он же к гробнице привязан! И Лорд Надд, кстати, тоже. А кому гробницу так и не построили?..»

\- А вот теперь – в медотсек, - прервал его размышления Квай-Гон. – Тебе еще лечиться, а мне – сочинять отчет.

\- И прятать голокрон.

\- Какой голокрон? – искренне удивился Квай-Гон. – Не было никакого голокрона. Мурк Лунди искал академию ситхов. Поняв, что мы не дадим свершиться его преступлениям, он предпочел смерть справедливому суду и бросился в море.

\- Как Ксанатос – в кислоту, - кивнул Оби-Ван.

\- Да, - улыбнулся Квай-Гон. – Именно как Ксанатос.


	6. Новая надежда (часть первая)

Оби-Ван сидел на корабле и скучал. Мастер Квай-Гон ушел куда-то в город, а его с собой не взял. Нет, разумеется, Оби-Ван давно уже не был ребенком, но все же! Корабль, как только к нему достанут нужные запчасти, вернется на Корусант. А значит, незаметно потренировать в его отсеках темные техники не получится. А Оби-Вану хотелось. У него еще высасывание Силы через раз выходит, а молнии иногда летят не туда, куда надо. Вот в прошлом месяце, когда мастера опять зацепило, у Оби-Вана всё сразу получилось. И молния, и высасывание… и даже в нужную сторону. Оби-Ван прижмурился, вспоминая.

«С мечом, что ли, потренироваться? Так ведь на этой королевской лоханке даже зала нормального нет!»

Вариант «помахать клинком в подсобке», к сожалению, не подходил. Год на пятый обучения Оби-Ван смог-таки соединить Джар’кай с техникой боя двухлезвийником, и теперь для его тренировок требовалось много места. Что поделать, у всего есть свои недостатки.

Оби-Ван тихонько погладил рукояти мечей, прицепленные на пояс, и решил сходить к королевам. Во-первых, можно весело провести время, отгадывая, которая из них настоящая. Набуанцы как-то ухитрялись подбирать своих двойников так, что их и в Силе было различить сложно, не говоря уж обо всем прочем. Во-вторых, они красивые. А в-третьих, у мастера явно всё в порядке, и помощь аппрентиса не потребуется. Наверное, гипердвигатель он все-таки купил. Да, вон как по ученической связи довольством прет… а еще удивлением. И где-то даже офигением. И какой-то дикой смесью обреченности и азарта… так, так, а что это там у него вообще творится?

«Мастер! – Оби-Ван решительно подергал ниточку связи. Говорить с ее помощью они могли уже почти год. – Что у вас происходит?»

«Да вот, понимаешь, - озадаченно и почти виновато отозвался Квай-Гон, - я себе аппрентиса нашел. Хатт, не вовремя-то как…»

«Мастер! – возмутился Оби-Ван. – А как же я?!»

«Во-первых, не бэйнит, подвинешься, - фыркнул Квай-Гон. – Во-вторых, Ксанатос успешно обучает двоих своих мальчишек с примкнувшей Асажж. А в-третьих, ты предлагаешь мне оставить в рабстве малолетнего одаренного с потенциалом Лорда?»

«Э-э-э… - Оби-Ван неуверенно помотал головой. – Нет. Но я все равно еще катастрофически недоученный».

«А с этим я и не спорю, - согласился Квай-Гон. – Но и упускать такой шанс не намерен. Эх, понимаю, что Фимор обозначал фразой «тонем в аппрентисах». Очень точная характеристика».

«Мастер, а вы там еще помните, что шли за гипердвигателем?»

«Что? А, да. Видишь ли, Оби-Ван, тут небольшая проблема, - помрачнел Квай-Гон, - У меня, конечно, есть заначка в хаттских пеггатах, и на гипердвигатель ее хватит с лихвой. А вот на гипердвигатель, аппрентиса, его маму и два контракта освобождения – нет!»

«По-моему, кого-то опять тянет на ничтожные формы жизни», - хмыкнул Оби-Ван.

«Эта ничтожная форма жизни когда-нибудь будет достойна гробницы в Долине Темных Лордов», - отрезал Квай-Гон.

«А вдруг у него природная склонность к Свету?» – коварно спросил Оби-Ван.

«У татуинца? – где-то в городе Квай-Гон явно сдержал усмешку. – Уверяю тебя, ему приходилось и бояться, и ненавидеть, и что там еще вечно запрещают джедаи».

«Ладно, посмотрим, - проворчал Оби-Ван. – Вы там скоро?»

«Останемся на ночь в городе, идет буря. И, - улыбнулся Квай-Гон, - не ревнуй, аппрентис».

Оби-Ван фыркнул и прервал разговор. Нет, он, конечно, понимал, что чем больше хорошо обученных ситхов – тем лучше и что своих, даже потенциальных, бросать нельзя… Но Квай-Гон – его мастер! Его, а не каких-то там будущих обитателей Коррибана!

Квай-Гон вернулся наутро, слегка взъерошенный, но довольный. Пестрой свиты из дроида, гунгана и королевы №4 при нем не было: видимо, оставил в городе.

\- Ну что, мастер, склонили будущего ученика на Темную Сторону? – ехидно уточнил Оби-Ван, выйдя из корабля ему навстречу.

\- Почти, - пробурчал Квай-Гон, поправляя пончо. – Мать этого мальчика очень хорошо знает, чего хочет, умеет видеть предоставленные шансы и пользоваться ими. Возможно, еще и одаренная, не разглядел. У них в доме фоновый уровень Силы – почти как в какой-нибудь гробнице.

\- А, вас склоняли, - ухмыльнулся Оби-Ван.

\- И склонили, - признал Квай-Гон. – Хотя я бы и так выкупил их обоих.

\- А гипердвигатель-то где?

\- Сейчас доставят, - махнул рукой Квай-Гон. – Правда, нам придется немного задержаться.

\- Что, аппрентиса не хотят отдавать?

\- Я уже все продумал, отдадут без проблем, - Квай-Гон пожал плечами.

\- И?

\- У меня есть гоночный кар, - поведал Квай-Гон. Оби-Ван только глаза вытаращил.

\- Мастер, откуда? Из астродроида пересобрали?

\- На самом деле он принадлежит мальчику, но официально мой, - пояснил Квай-Гон.

\- Ничего так, - нехотя признал Оби-Ван. – Если он в рабстве сумел сохранить какую-то собственность, значит, о конспирации понятие имеет.

\- И я выставлю этот кар на гонках Бунта Ив, - продолжил Квай-Гон.

\- А полетит кто? – скептически уточнил Оби-Ван. – Вы, я или королева Амидала №2?

\- Разумеется, полетит мальчик, - хмыкнул Квай-Гон. – Он же кар под себя делал. Ни я, ни ты, ни даже королева №2 в него просто не влезет.

\- По-моему, от этого плана веет авантюрными идеями Ксанатоса, - подытожил Оби-Ван. – Вы считаете, что выигрыша хватит на двоих рабов. Но даже я знаю, что на этих гонках куча несчастных случаев. А если ваш будущий ученик разобьется или вообще проиграет?

\- Этого не произойдет, - отмахнулся Квай-Гон. – Ты просто его еще не видел. Он уже использует Силу, пусть и подсознательно.

\- Мастер, - Оби-Ван нехорошо сощурился. – Вы побились об заклад с хозяином этого одаренного. Он поставил мальчика и его маму. Так?

\- Так.

\- А вы что поставили? Не меня, надеюсь?

\- Ну что ты, - улыбнулся Квай-Гон. – Я поставил наш корабль. И не надо смотреть на меня так остолбенело. Разумеется, я не собираюсь выполнять условия сделки в случае проигрыша.

\- А, ну тогда ладно, - успокоился Оби-Ван. – Но, мастер, я пойду с вами и посмотрю на этого загадочного аппрентиса. А то мне тут только и остается, что сидеть да королев пересчитывать!

\- Их не надо пересчитывать, настоящая все равно удрала со мной в город, - хмыкнул Квай-Гон.

\- Тем более! Мы же ее охранять должны!

Квай-Гон задумался, что-то прикидывая.

\- Ладно. Отправишься со мной. Думаю, это не помешает делу.

***  
\- М-мать! – сказал Оби-Ван, невольно пригнувшись. В паре метров от него только что врезалась в трибуны какая-то деталь от гоночного кара, кажется, один из двигателей. Причем защитное поле она, похоже, проломила. Или его тут вообще не было?

\- Весело тут у вас, - сдержанно произнес он, решив, что матерная ругань на пяти языках, включая древнеситхский, не слишком соотносится со светлым образом джедая.

\- Бунта Ив – очень опасное мероприятие, - печально ответила Шми Скайуокер. – Но здесь все словно помешались на этих гонках.

Оби-Ван только кивнул, отводя взгляд. Нет, не то чтобы ему не нравилась эта немолодая уже женщина с на удивление аристократичными чертами лица. Шми Скайуокер была красива, такая, одень ее как надо, не затерялась бы даже среди придворных дам какой-нибудь планеты Внутреннего Кольца. Но она сидела рядом с мастером Квай-Гоном и всеми силами демонстрировала свою неосведомленность о некоторых правилах Храма. Это когда вся Галактика знает, что джедаям нельзя!

Оби-Ван вздохнул. Обложили. Со всех сторон обложили несчастного ситха. Сначала – аппрентис этот новый. Ведь ясно же уже, что аппрентис. Нет, Оби-Ван был полностью согласен: эту белобрысую малявку, щедро плещущую Силой от любого чиха, обучать надо. И именно в их Ордене, не джедаям же отдавать! Но Квай-Гону-то почему? При попытке представить себе этого Скайуокера рядом с мастером у Оби-Вана невольно возникали крамольные мысли о том, что Лорд Бэйн был во многом прав. Один ученик – и один учитель! Его, Оби-Вана, учитель!

И Шми эта… Ведь нравится она мастеру. Оби-Ван же не слепой, видит, что тот ее вполне себе с удовольствием за плечи приобнимает. Оно, конечно, понятно, в условиях джедайского целибата такая реакция нормальна, но всё же!

«То ли я уже слишком ситх, то ли еще недостаточно взрослый», - грустно подумал Оби-Ван. Рядом печально вздохнул какой-то экзот с щупальцами. Он поставил на еще одного экзота, минуты три назад лишившегося всяких шансов на победу. Что поделать, управляемые столкновения – штука опасная. Одно неверное движение – и с трассы вылетаешь ты сам, а не тот, кого собирался сбить.

\- Ведь сопля ж белобрысая, плюнуть и растереть! – в сердцах поделился мыслями сосед.

\- Он легче любого гонщика раза в полтора, - возразил Оби-Ван. – Вот его кар и идет быстрее.

На самом деле, наблюдать за полетом Энакина было жутковато. Оби-Ван знал, что одаренные пилоты используют Силу для управления кораблем, знал и сам умел так. Но тут, казалось, не гонщик, а сама Сила несла кар по извивам трассы, проводя его в считанных сантиметрах от стен каньона. Сейчас Оби-Ван понимал, почему Квай-Гон был так уверен в победе мальчишки. И ведь тот еще и на старте засиделся! То ли кар его, похожий на груду запчастей, не завелся, то ли пофорсить решил, то ли еще что…

\- Оно понятно, но всё равно… а-а-а, что толку! – экзот махнул щупальцем. – Будете, господин джедай?

Оби-Ван кивнул и приложился к фляге. Не то чтобы ему хотелось напиться, нет. Просто он прекрасно понимал, что джедай, болеющий за одного из гонщиков, хрустящий какой-то сушеной закуской и запивающий соседским бухлом, – это одно дело. А вот он же, сидящий на трибуне с каменной физиономией королевы №3, – это совсем другое. Тут впору и заподозрить что неладное: секретную миссию там или еще что. А так – ну решил джедай отдохнуть, ну и что? Может, ему гонки нравятся. Или сушеные… сушеное… хатт его знает, чем оно было при жизни.

\- Я вообще за Себульбу болею, - доверительно соврал Оби-Ван.

\- Я уже тоже, - мрачно согласился экзот.

Во фляге оказалось что-то некрепкое и довольно неплохое на вкус, так что финал гонок Оби-Ван встретил уже в спокойном и расслабленном настроении, и даже срочно претворять в жизнь Правило Бэйна ему расхотелось.

\- Ученик, - укоризненно посмотрел на него Квай-Гон. – Зачем?

\- Для конспирации, - честно объяснил Оби-Ван, возвращая флягу соседу. Тот, впрочем, давно мирно спал в кресле. У него уже, кажется, даже кошелек срезать успели. Или не кошелек? Поди пойми, где там что в этой груде щупалец. – И для успокоения души.

\- Молодежь, - вздохнул Квай-Гон. – Я лично для успокоения души предпочту забрать свой выигрыш. Оби-Ван, проводи Шми и остальных к выходу, а я заберу Энакина. Его, кажется, сейчас задушат от избытка чувств.

***  
Как ни странно, на них никто не попытался напасть и выразить свое недовольство неожиданным исходом гонки. Оби-Ван специально отслеживал направленные на группу эмоции, но ничего подозрительного не обнаружил. Били, в основном, букмекеров. А мальчишке даже выдали его выигрыш. Ну, то есть, сначала-то хотели выдать его хозяину, но вмешался Квай-Гон, и после бурного разбирательства большая часть денег упала на наскоро заведенный счет Энакина. Меньшая отправилась-таки некоему Уотто, к которому пришлось пойти сразу после гонок.

Закопченный выхлопными газами Энакин шел рядом с Квай-Гоном, уцепившись за его руку и притихнув: явно осмыслял то, что, помимо свободы, умудрился выиграть и неплохую сумму. Даже в Силе толком не плескал. Или, может, устал на гонке?

Уотто оказался упитанным тойдарианцем сине-зеленого окраса. Отдавать выигрыш он предсказуемо не пожелал, но обманывать напрямую не решился. Торговец юлил, выискивал лазейки в договоре, убеждал, что для освобождения рабов потребуется слишком много времени: и контракт заключить, и чипы деактивировать… Квай-Гон с проникновенной улыбкой уверял его, что никуда не спешит. Королева Амидала №… в общем, оригинал – о чем-то тихо беседовала с гунганом. Оби-Ван вздохнул и начал задумчиво разглядывать ассортимент лавки. В конце концов, его помощь в убалтывании тойдарианца мастеру точно не понадобится. Квай-Гон законодательство хаттов знал хорошо, а убеждать безо всяких Силовых приемов умел еще лучше. Особенности бытия ситха, однако.

Минут через десять Оби-Ван понял, что пойло, которым его угощал сосед-экзот, оказалось на редкость коварным. Наверное, с примесью спайса. Иначе с чего бы у него такие галлюцинации?

Оби-Ван еще раз посмотрел в дальний угол лавки. Проморгался. Осторожно потрогал галлюцинацию пальцем. Задумчиво икнул и ткнул Квай-Гона в бок.

\- Да? – отвлекся тот.

\- Это чего? – Оби-Ван мотнул головой в направлении угла. Квай-Гон перевел взгляд и тоже застыл на несколько секунд. Потом пожал плечами и ответил:

\- А хатт его знает.

И отвернулся обратно к тойдарианцу. Оби-Ван только заторможенно кивнул, разглядывая две до боли знакомые небольшие пирамиды из неизвестного металла. Строгие линии граней, непонятные знаки на полированной поверхности… точнее, как раз Оби-Вану они были понятны. Как-никак, учил древнеситхский.

«Здесь хранит свои знания Тшойсс Ар’Кнаиш, Лорд ситхов и мастер алхимии живого. И не говорите потом, что вас не предупреждали».

Письмена на втором голокроне было почти не прочитать: по поверхности то ли металла, то ли камня протянулись длинные трещины, разрезающие надпись на отдельные линии. Но слабое колебание Силы показывало: ситх-хранитель еще жив.

Тойдарианец затрещал что-то о том, что это очень ценные запчасти, которых не найти больше на всем Татуине. Но он – честный торговец и потому обязан предупредить клиентов, что за работоспособность вот этих конкретных деталей не ручается.

«Ну-ну, а остальные, значит, полностью исправны, - хмыкнул про себя Оби-Ван. – Особенно вот та непонятная штуковина, с которой ржавчина уже сосульками свисает».

\- Да зачем они нам вообще сдались? – спокойно пожал плечами Квай-Гон. – Мы по поводу мальчика договариваемся, уважаемый.

\- А вроде у нас на корабле был какой-то пирамидальный разъем, - задумчиво произнес Оби-Ван, поднимая с пола один из голокронов и изо всех сил сдерживая предательскую дрожь в пальцах. – Помните, в него еще не лезло ничего?

\- И ты предлагаешь впихнуть туда непонятную конструкцию неизвестного назначения? – с интересом осведомился Квай-Гон. – А мы не взлетим на воздух?

\- Шансы есть, - признал Оби-Ван.

\- Эти штуки – сломанные, - поделился Энакин, решив, видимо, помочь новым друзьям. – Их даже джавы починить не могут. Не покупай.

Уотто захлебнулся хаттской руганью, патетично поднимая руки к потолку. Квай-Гон азартно сверкнул глазами и продолжил торговаться…

Примерно через полчаса они вышли на улицу. Квай-Гон держал в руках голокроны, осторожно проглаживая пальцами трещины на одном из них.

\- Я отправлюсь заверять договор об освобождении, - произнес он. – Шми и Энакин пойдут со мной. А ты, Оби-Ван, отведи остальных на корабль.

Оби-Ван молча кивнул. Квай-Гон впихнул ему в руки оба голокрона, улыбнулся ободряюще.

\- И без меня ничего никуда не суй, понял? А то мне тоже интересно, что будет.

«Да уж понял, - подумал Оби-Ван, запихивая голокроны за пазуху и почему-то чувствуя себя совершенно по-идиотски. – Не буду я совать… нос в бесценные ситхские знания. Подожду, пока вы вернетесь и прикроете».

***  
Терпение – высшая добродетель ситха. Особенно – терпение в сложных ситуациях. Например, когда мастер уже почти час пропадает в городе, а рядом лежат целых два голокрона, в которые нельзя залезть! И ведь Оби-Ван знал технику безопасности при общении с ситхами-хранителями. У Фимора и Ксанатоса целых три голокрона было, причем два – ситхские. А они с мастером нашли тогда на Кодае еще один. Так что Оби-Ван знал, как себя вести, залезая в незнакомый голокрон. Но мастер-то запретил!  
Оби-Ван сердито посмотрел в стекло каюты. Оттуда были видны окраины города, где застрял Квай-Гон со своими Скайуокерами. Слабый ветер гнал песок с бархана на бархан, облизывал борта корабля. Наверняка придется его потом полировать. Королевская яхта, как-никак, должна быть в идеальном состоянии, а не расцарапанная татуинским песочком. Впрочем, этим будет заниматься не он. А голокрон Тшойсса Ар’Кнаиша прямо блестит. Может, его тоже полировали? С этого тойдарианца бы сталось… Впрочем, скорее всего, он просто долго лежал в лавке. Там из-за Энакина общий фон Силы действительно очень высокий. Вот голокрон и подпитался. Внешний вид голокрона ведь зависит от степени его истощения. А второй не успел еще… о, точно!

«А ведь мастер меня учил голокроны подпитывать, - осенило Оби-Вана. – Тогда мы тот, кодайский нашли. И для этого внутрь заходить совершенно необязательно! Сидишь, касаешься граней, Силу передаешь – и всё!»

Он осторожно взял в руки второй, истрескавшийся голокрон. Держать его было немного страшновато: а ну как сожмешь пальцы крепче, чем надо – и хрустнет под ладонями? Оби-Ван знал, что голокроны очень прочны, что тот, кодайский, несколько тысячелетий выдерживал страшное давление многих тонн воды – но трещины на истершихся гранях говорили об ином.

Он сидел у окна каюты еще долго, мелкими каплями посылая Силу внутрь голокрона. Время от времени под пальцами неровно дергалось. Наконец, за пластиной транспаристила показались три маленькие фигурки. Оби-Ван бережно положил голокрон на стол и поднялся.

Квай-Гон шел к кораблю. Рядом с ним виднелась Шми, ведущая за руку Энакина. Силуэты размывались, песчано-желтые и серые одежды терялись на фоне бесконечной пустыни. Хорошо еще, королевская яхта села довольно близко к городу. А то спидера у мастера нет, идти приходится пешком. А Оби-Вану уже дико надоело ждать! Да и предчувствие говорило, что скоро что-то произойдет.

Предчувствия с Оби-Ваном случались регулярно и были для него истинной головной болью. Потому что приходить-то они приходили, а вот расшифровать их хоть как-то получалось через два раза на третий. Квай-Гон охотно собирал статистику. Согласно ей, дурное предчувствие Оби-Вана могло означать всё, что угодно: от сломанного в разгар боя с пиратами маневрового двигателя до временного повышения цен на мороженое. Причем еще неизвестно, что оказывалось более критично для выполнения миссии. Впрочем, определить уже после задания, что именно предвидел Оби-Ван, получалось почти всегда. Иногда – сразу с несколькими версиями на выбор.  
Предчувствие закономерно оправдалось. Группа была уже на полпути к кораблю, когда откуда-то выметнулся незнакомый спидер-байк. Оби-Ван напрягся, подбираясь. Да, судя по траектории, Квай-Гона хотят отрезать от корабля… Кто-то все же позарился на выигрыш? Нет, тогда напали бы в городе. Оби-Ван быстро вышел из каюты и направился к капитану. Нужно было запускать двигатели. Кто бы ни жаждал встречи с Квай-Гоном, возможность взлететь и подобрать мастера лишней не будет.  
Оба Скайуокера бросились к кораблю, на удивление быстро передвигаясь по песку. Квай-Гон выхватил меч, блеснуло на тускло-песчаном фоне зеленым и красным… красным? Оби-Ван стиснул зубы. Да. У соскочившего со спидер-байка разумного был красный световой меч. А еще этот тип был одаренным, причем темным. И совершенно незнакомым Оби-Вану. Он знал, как ощущаются в Силе падшие, темные аколиты, собратья по Ордену ситхов, самоучки вроде датомирских ведьм… но этот не был похож ни на одного из них!

«Подними корабль и подбери меня!» - хлестнул по связи мысленный приказ Квай-Гона. Оби-Ван молча кивнул, привычно удерживая желание броситься на помощь.  
Мгновением позже внутрь яхты вбежали Скайуокеры. Оби-Ван еще успел удивиться, что ни женщина, ни мальчик совершенно не запыхались. Восемь секунд – добежать до рубки. Две секунды – на приказ. Еще через три корабль, не поднимая трапа, взмыл в воздух. Оби-Ван стоял у самого входа, закрываясь Силой от хлещущего ветра.  
Квай-Гон взмахами светового меча сдерживал темного одаренного. Теперь уже было видно, что это забрак, только какой-то странный: разрисованный, как спидер криминального авторитета. Только что череп со светящимися глазами на капот… то есть, на лоб не прицепили. А стиль боя у него был абсолютно незнакомый. Он чем-то напоминал джедайские формы, но очень слабо. И этим странный забрак тоже отличался от падших: те сражались так же, как и джедаи в Ордене…

Квай-Гон отбил еще одну атаку и резким прыжком вскочил на трап. Забрак дернулся, словно хотел броситься следом, но остался на месте. Только пригнулся, закрывая лицо от взметнувшегося песка. Через секунду трап начал подниматься, захлопнулся вход в набирающую высоту яхту. Квай-Гон обессиленно рухнул на пол трюма.

\- Мастер! – Оби-Ван бросился к нему, ощупывая Силой. Неизвестный одаренный был умелым бойцом, а мастер обладает каким-то странным свойством притягивать к себе всё, что может оставить еще пару шрамов…

\- Я в порядке, - произнес Квай-Гон. На лице его, как и в Силе, все еще отражалось сильнейшее потрясение, смешанное с восторгом.

\- Мастер, кто это был? – Оби-Ван помог учителю подняться.

Глаза Квай-Гона сверкнули ошарашенным счастьем. Он оглянулся, наскоро проверяя, нет ли в трюме посторонних, и коротко выдохнул:

\- Ситх!


	7. Новая надежда. Часть вторая

\- Ситх? – Оби-Ван нахмурился. – Мастер, вы уверены?

\- Почти полностью, - кивнул Квай-Гон, усмиряя плещущую радостью Силу. – Ты ведь заметил, что он темный?

\- Но ведь есть еще много…

\- Да, существуют самые разные темные, - оборвал его Квай-Гон. – Но ты этого забрака видел, пусть и издали. Скажи: его Сила тебе что-нибудь напоминает?

\- Учеников Ксанатоса, но совсем чуть-чуть, - подумав, ответил Оби-Ван.

\- Я его лучше рассмотреть успел, - Квай-Гон прислонился плечом к стене трюма. – Его Тьма структурирована. Этим он похож на орденских ситхов. Его обучали, Оби-Ван. И притом обучали грамотно и качественно.

\- Может быть, ученик падшего?..

\- Не глупи, - поморщился Квай-Гон. – Я же говорю, качественно. Чему может научить падший, сам толком не сознающий своей сути? К тому же, в этом забраке нет Света. И, кажется, никогда не было.

\- Этим он кардинально отличается от орденских ситхов и падших, - задумчиво кивнул Оби-Ван. – Но откуда он вообще мог взяться? Разве что Коррибан…

\- Коррибанские Лорды никогда не обучали одаренных с нуля, - покачал головой Квай-Гон. – Они, если говорить упрощенно, предоставляют высшее образование. И то редко. По той же причине отсекаем возможность обучения в голокроне.

\- Тогда, получается… - Оби-Ван невольно перешел на шепот. Теперь он наконец-то понял радость, светящуюся в глазах мастера. – Получается, что ситхи не вымерли?

\- Выходит, что да, - Квай-Гон торжествующе улыбнулся. – Я не знаю, бэйнит ли он или принадлежит какой-то иной, неизвестной нам линии. Но он – ситх!

Оби-Ван промолчал, переваривая новость. Вот, значит, почему мастер не стал убивать этого забрака. Ведь мог бы! На сражающихся никто не смотрел, а джедай, неожиданно начинающий кидаться молниями, почти гарантированно вызывает у одаренных секундный ступор. Они это еще года два назад проверяли. Но Квай-Гону нужен был живой… ситх. А значит, противник после столкновения не должен был заподозрить в мастере-джедае темного одаренного.

\- Надо встретиться с ним еще раз, - наконец произнес Оби-Ван. – Без свидетелей и когда преимущество будет на нашей стороне.

\- Непременно, - усмехнулся Квай-Гон. – Нужно же познакомиться с собратом по Силе?

\- А кто это был? – послышалось от дверей трюма.

Энакин уже успел наскоро умыться и не пугал окружающих темной от гари физиономией с белыми кругами от гоночных очков. Правда, одежда на нем пока так и осталась татуинской, закопченной и пропыленной.

\- Точно не знаю, - серьезно произнес Квай-Гон, разворачиваясь к дверям. – Но драться он умеет.

\- Он вас не ранил? – взгляд мальчишки на удивление привычно скользнул по одеждам Квай-Гона, задержавшись на прожженном крае рукава и подпалине чуть выше пояса.  
Оби-Ван неохотно признал: этот Энакин внимателен и смотреть умеет. Толк будет.

\- Нет, что ты, - улыбнулся Квай-Гон. – Помог маме устроиться?

\- Ее забрали те одинаковые девушки, похожие на Падме, - судя по лицу, концентрация Амидал на единицу площади корабля вводила Энакина в легкое замешательство.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул Квай-Гон. – Пока что тебе лучше будет пожить в ее каюте. Позже, когда мы прилетим на Корусант, переселишься в келью Храма.

\- А мама? – нахмурился Энакин.

\- Вряд ли она захочет жить в Храме, но обустроиться неподалеку ей никто не помешает, - улыбнулся Квай-Гон. – Правда, тебе придется бегать к ней в гости очень-очень незаметно, чтобы эти отлучки не обнаружил Совет магистров. Но ты ведь справишься?

Энакин с энтузиазмом кивнул и умчался куда-то вглубь корабля: видимо, радовать маму известиями.

\- Вы его в ученики возьмете, - произнес Оби-Ван, упорно глядя в сторону. – Только вам Совет не разрешит еще одного падавана брать. Так что меня выпихнете, да?

Квай-Гон вздохнул и подошел к нему. Коротко всплеснула Сила, окутывая Оби-Вана темным пологом, не давая двигаться. В глазах мастера, оказавшихся как-то неожиданно близко, сверкнули золотые искры.

«Ученик, обнаружь, наконец, разницу между аппрентисом и падаваном. Посвящение в рыцари не помешает тебе быть моим аппрентисом».

Оби-Ван выдохнул. Стало легче: по крайней мере, отказываться от него мастер не собирается.

«Глупый ревнивый мальчишка, - добавил Квай-Гон. – Разумеется, я буду больше времени уделять Энакину. А ты что, думал, что мастер станет водить тебя за собой вечно?  
Пора учиться самостоятельности. Но и оставлять тебя без своих мудрых советов я не собираюсь. По крайней мере, если мне на голову не свалится еще один аппрентис».

«Тогда я набью ему морду, - серьезно ответил Оби-Ван. – Молниями».

Квай-Гон снова вздохнул.

\- Интересно, ты сам такой ревнивый или это в тебе Темная Сторона говорит? – произнес он в пустоту. – Ладно. Утихомирился?

Оби-Ван кивнул.

\- В голокроны, надеюсь, не лазил?

\- Нет, - Оби-Ван помотал головой. – Только надо будет их спрятать как следует. Мы же в Храм возвращаемся.

\- Их пронесет Энакин, - улыбнулся Квай-Гон. – Мальчик так фонит в Силе, что у него за пазухой целую голокронную библиотеку можно спрятать.

\- Вариант, - кивнул Оби-Ван. – Заодно и подпитаются.

\- Тот, растрескавшийся, возможно, придется восстанавливать вручную, - Квай-Гон чуть нахмурился. – Если мои данные верны, голокрон, истощенный до серьезных повреждений внешней оболочки, уже не может самостоятельно впитывать Силу. А этот явно лежал в тяжелых условиях. Под песком Татуина посторонних рыб не плавало.

\- Рыб? – не понял Оби-Ван.

-А, я не рассказывал тебе? – Квай-Гон усмехнулся. – Помнишь кодайский голокрон? Он, оказывается, лежал на куда большей глубине, чем та, где я его достал. Просто ситх-хранитель неплохо умел управлять неразумными формами жизни. Как только к нему подплывала крупная рыба, он заставлял ее проглотить голокрон и заплыть на менее глубокое место. После этого ситх выпивал из нее жизнь и ждал следующей. За эти тысячи лет он смог подняться на несколько километров.

\- Ой, - Оби-Ван внезапно вспомнил миссию на Кодай и теперь с трудом удерживался от хихиканья. – Значит, он был такой… ну… в водорослях…

\- Именно чтобы приманивать рыб, - с улыбкой закончил Квай-Гон. – Что поделать, хочешь жить – будь готов обрастать вкусняшками.

***  
На Корусант они прибыли без затруднений. Гипердвигатель, хоть и купленный в сомнительном месте (а лавка Уотто не внушала Оби-Вану особенного доверия), работал исправно. А вот в Храме пришлось столкнуться с неожиданной проблемой. Совет магистров упрямо не хотел брать Энакина в Орден джедаев.

\- Темный он, дескать, слишком, - Квай-Гон мрачно ходил по келье: четыре шага в одну сторону, четыре в другую. – Гнева в нем много и страха. Разумеется! Чего они еще ожидали от бывшего раба?

«Но нам как раз такой и нужен, - подумал Оби-Ван. – Темный».

\- Из Энакина вышел бы неплохой джедай, - пояснил Квай-Гон. – Просто нужно приложить много усилий. А Совет разучился работать со сложными случаями. Еще и пророчество это…

\- Какое еще пророчество? – насторожился Оби-Ван.

\- Они раскопали какие-то записи чуть ли не времен Изгнанников, - Квай-Гон раздраженно махнул рукой. – Что якобы придет Избранный, рожденный под двумя солнцами, и восстановит равновесие, уничтожив ситхов.

Оби-Ван, у которого за время обучения сложилось несколько иное представление о равновесии, только глаза вытаращил.

\- Я не хочу уничтожать ситхов, - тихонько сказал сидящий на койке Квай-Гона Энакин. – Я хочу хранить мир и порядок. И освободить рабов.

\- А ситхов ты истреблять и не будешь, - отрезал Квай-Гон. – Их и так слишком мало, причем большинство – пирамидальные. Ты будешь учиться разным интересным вещам. А потом пойдешь осуществлять свои цели.

Энакин кивнул.

\- Но вы всё равно будете его обучать, мастер? – со слабой надеждой спросил Оби-Ван. Нет, он уже более-менее притерпелся к мысли о том, что их теперь будет трое… но всё же!

\- Буду, - твердо сказал Квай-Гон. – Я принял решение, и мнение Совета на него не повлияет. Я продолжу старательно учить тебя, а Энакин будет смотреть и слушать. Вот и всё.

Энакин облегченно вздохнул и молча взял Квай-Гона за руку.

\- Правда, начать прямо сейчас у меня не выйдет, - признал тот. – Завтра нас с тобой отсылают на Набу. Нужно помочь королеве не убиться при возвращении планете законной власти.

\- Хоть бы отдохнуть дали, - проворчал Оби-Ван. – А тот, ну, темный одаренный… что Совет сказал насчет него?

\- А, тот, - Квай-Гон улыбнулся. – Наверное, падший какой-то. Они часто встречаются в криминальных местах вроде Татуина.

«И есть вероятность, что он хотел добраться до королевы, - произнес он уже по связи. – Если работает на Торговую Федерацию».

«Но вы, мастер, не считаете эту вероятность большой».

«Да. Скорее всего, он охотится за Энакином. Одаренный ребенок такой силы, да еще и со склонностью к Тьме, для ситха гораздо ценнее любых политических перемен».

«Может быть, стоит взять его с собой? – нахмурился Оби-Ван. – Присмотреть и использовать в качестве приманки».

«Он останется в Храме, - улыбнулся Квай-Гон. – Это будет для него безопаснее. Я говорил с магистрами, они разрешили Энакину задержаться здесь, пока я не вернусь с Набу. Тогда и будет принято окончательное решение об его обучении».

Судя по веселым искрам, вспыхивающим в глазах мастера, он опять говорил далеко не всё, что думал.

***  
Королевская яхта рвалась через гиперпространство. Где-то далеко впереди лежала планета Набу, обещающая новые приключения и проблемы. Оби-Вана уже привычно терзали дурные предчувствия. Может быть, тот ситх все же искал королеву, а не мальчишку, и теперь помешает их заданию?

За углом коридора что-то шурхнуло. Оби-Ван прислушался.

\- Энакин, а что ты здесь делаешь? – в голосе Квай-Гона звучала ирония.

\- Дверку чиню, - уверенно отозвался Энакин. – Она заедает. Кстати, мастер, я обыскал весь корабль, но ни одного пирамидального разъема не нашел!

Оби-Ван застыл. В голове бились два вопроса: как этот мальчишка пробрался на корабль и как, хатт его подери, он смеет называть его Квай-Гона мастером?!

\- А его здесь и нет, - спокойно ответил Квай-Гон. – Но не мог же я сказать Уотто, что это не совсем запчасти.

\- А-а-а, вы не хотели платить за них настоящую цену, - понимающе согласился Энакин. – Правильно!

\- Настоящая цена за такие вещи – много-много жизней, - Оби-Ван, казалось, видел, как мастер слегка качает головой.

\- Они настолько дорогие?

\- Для одаренных, Энакин, - судя по голосу, Квай-Гон улыбнулся. – Но ближе к делу. Ты зачем на корабль пролез?

\- Вы – мой мастер, - уверенно сказал Энакин. – Значит, я должен привыкать быть с вами!

Оби-Ван закусил губу. «Он ведь прав. Квай-Гон – не только мой наставник. Он учил и Фимора, и Ксанатоса, и вот этого Скайуокера будет теперь. И вообще, я же не бэйнит какой-нибудь! Мастер добрый и щедрый. Его на всех хватит…»

\- А еще им я не нужен, - добавил Энакин. – Они меня опасаются почему-то. Это из-за того дурацкого пророчества, да?

\- Просто Совету не нужны перемены, - грустно ответил Квай-Гон. – А ты их обязательно принесешь.

\- Я могу! – согласился Энакин.

\- И ты пробрался на корабль и полетел с нами.

\- Это не опаснее, чем гонять на Бунта Ив.

\- Но твоя мама будет беспокоиться, - Квай-Гон покачал головой.

\- Не-е, не будет! – судя по голосу, Энакин ухмыльнулся. – Она тоже с нами летит!

Кажется, Квай-Гон слегка подавился аргументом. Оби-Ван сдержал улыбку.

\- Может, ты и протокольного дроида с собой прихватил? – с деланной строгостью спросил мастер.

\- Нет, С3РО в Храме остался, - фыркнул Энакин. – Зато я те пирамидальные штуки взял. Они же ценные и явно секретные. А вдруг найдет кто? А моя Сила, вы говорили, их прячет.

Оби-Ван подумал, что этого мальчишку явно мало били молниями в детстве.

\- Всё мое ношу с собой, - пробормотал Квай-Гон. – Что ж, не могу же я идти против столь ярко выраженной воли Силы?

\- Это какой, мастер? – не утерпел Оби-Ван, высунувшись в коридор.

\- Ну как же, - удивился Квай-Гон. – Я, опытный мастер-джедай, не смог обнаружить пролезшего на борт ребенка, фонящего эмоциями, как маленький реактор. Очевидно, что это произошло исключительно по воле Силы!

\- А вы что, его не заметили? – подозрительно спросил Оби-Ван.

\- Увы, - подтвердил Квай-Гон. Глаза его смеялись. – Думаю, Силу Энакина частично скрывали голокроны. Они могут впитывать фоновое излучение и таким образом способствовать незаметности.

\- Значит, я должен быть здесь, - подытожил Энакин. – И мама тоже.

***  
«Нет, его определенно мало били молниями, - подумал Оби-Ван. – И не факт, что ситуацию еще можно исправить».

Разумеется, никто и не думал тащить ребенка на штурм дворца. Энакину предложили спокойно отсидеться в корабле, пока взрослые разберутся с боевой операцией. Ага, как же! Эта шустрая мелочь с совершенно невинной физиономией обнаружилась в ударной группе, причем, когда возвращаться к кораблю было уже поздно. Ладно хоть маму и голокроны с собой не взял, нахаленок.

Затем, в ангаре, где они отстреливались от дроидов, Энакину велели искать укрытие. И этот мелкий паршивец спрятался в истребителе! Нет, то, что он поддержал группу выстрелами из бортовых орудий, пришлось очень кстати. Но потом истребитель совершенно случайно завел двигатели и улетел куда-то в светлое будущее. Удивленное «ой» Энакина было очень, очень искренним. Оби-Ван, возможно, даже поверил бы ему, если бы не заметил, что в том же корабле почему-то спрятался еще и R2D2.

«Он – настоящий ситх, - заметил Квай-Гон по связи. В глазах его плясали веселые искры. – Воплощение хаоса. Намучаемся еще!»

«А потом он скажет, что нечаянно», - фыркнул Оби-Ван.

«Я поверю ему, - серьезно ответил Квай-Гон. – Хотя бы потому, что на истребителе мог стоять автопилот».

Операция по захвату дворца шла своим чередом, пока не открылись двери одного из залов, показывая зловещую фигуру в черном плаще.

По ученической связи прозвучало сдвоенное «ага!».

\- Продолжайте операцию, - бросил в сторону Квай-Гон. – Это наша битва.

Оби-Ван в очередной раз поразился его актерскому мастерству. Голос Квай-Гона ни на секунду не выдал скользящего по связи азарта и предвкушения. Скорее, в нем звучало спокойствие воина, выходящего на свой последний бой.

Ударная группа побежала дальше по коридору. Квай-Гон скользнул внутрь, Оби-Ван – за ним. Двери за его спиной зловеще захлопнулись.

Ситх медленно скинул скрывающий фигуру плащ. Показались черные татуировки, разбегающиеся по коже, короткие рога. Забрак вытянул перед собой руку с мечом. С негромким шипением загорелся красный клинок… а через долю секунды – второй!

\- Мастер! – взвыл Оби-Ван. – У него двухлезвийник!

\- Просто он не обучается в Храме, поэтому ему можно, - наставительно произнес Квай-Гон, зажигая меч. Ситх недоуменно моргнул: кажется, он ожидал несколько иного эффекта.

\- Гад, - постановил Оби-Ван, прыгая вперед.

Ситх действительно оказался хорошим воином. Он крутил бешеную мельницу из двух алых клинков, то и дело добавляя ко всему этому удары руками, ногами и рукоятью меча. Впрочем, как злорадно заметил Оби-Ван, работать против Джар’кай ему было, кажется, чуть сложнее. А вот придется! Так тебе! Синий меч свистнул возле руки забрака, оставив след на рукаве.

«Ой. Осторожнее надо. А то я ж отрежу ему что-нибудь, а он – ценный ситх!»

Квай-Гон улыбнулся краями губ: кажется, мысли ученика не остались для него секретом. Оби-Ван сердито нахмурился, вспоминая давний разговор на тему недопустимости расчленения врагов. И что ему теперь, ноги ломать? Для несбежания?

Впрочем, через полминуты эти мысли напрочь оставили голову Оби-Вана, потому что он наконец уловил знакомые черты в движениях забрака.

\- Мастер! – сдержать крик души снова не вышло. – Это же Джуйо!

От плотоядной радости в его голосе ситх вздрогнул, едва не пропустив быстрый укол в бок. Хорошо еще, что успел закрыться, а то Оби-Вану досталось бы.

\- Молодец, заметил, - кивнул Квай-Гон.

\- Вариант для двухлезвийника, - с тоской простонал Оби-Ван, следя за движениями красного меча.

\- Однолезвийным он тоже может. Но это позже, - строго заметил Квай-Гон.

Оби-Ван кивнул, блокируя удар в голову. Ситх, кажется, не слишком понимал, что за странные джедаи ему попались, но молчал, ограничиваясь взмахами меча.  
Техника Джар’кай давалась Оби-Вану уже совсем хорошо. Его хвалил даже учитель Квай-Гона, мастер Дуку, а уж он-то был одним из лучших фехтовальщиков Храма. И ситх, кажется, тоже настроился на долгий тяжелый бой. Сбавил темп, бешеный в начале схватки, стал иногда уходить в глухую оборону. Оби-Ван кружил вокруг него, то и дело прощупывая защиту. Квай-Гон же в основном блокировал атаки забрака, заставляя отвлекаться на себя. Время от времени они менялись, и противнику приходилось отбиваться уже от зеленого клинка.

Ситх отступил на пару комнат, и они оказались в каком-то техническом зале с кучей мостиков. От такого приглашения Оби-Ван пришел в настоящий восторг. Прыжки по большим помещениям всегда были сильной стороной Атару! Правда, забрак, как выяснилось, тоже прыгал неплохо. То и дело его приходилось догонять уже на другом мостике, а один раз Оби-Вана чуть самого не сшибли вниз. Хорошо, удалось зацепиться телекинезом и перевести падение в лихой прыжок.

\- Слушай, а почему ты молниями не кидаешься? – спросил Оби-Ван, блокируя летящий ему в живот красный клинок.

Глаза противника – желтые, честное слово, желтые! – невольно расширились. Оби-Ван прямо залюбовался. Он ни разу еще не видел такого яркого золота ситхов. Нет, в голокронах и книгах были упоминания, но вот ни у одного из учеников Фимора или Ксанатоса цвет глаз не менялся. Разве что золотые искры просверкивали иногда. Но это и у самого Оби-Вана бывало.

\- Все уважающие себя ситхи должны кидаться молниями! – наставительно произнес Оби-Ван. – Вот ты себя уважаешь?

И, воспользовавшись секундной заминкой противника, крутанул мечи, соединяя их обратными концами. В следующий миг образовавшийся двухлезвийник рванулся к горлу ситха. Тот, невольно выдохнув от изумления, прыжком ушел назад. Оби-Ван злорадно ухмыльнулся. А то он не видел, что эта гадина только что мастеру руку подпалила! Вот пусть теперь побегает!

От ситха полыхнуло тяжелой темной яростью. Оби-Ван невольно засмотрелся. Нет, он видел такие выплески у падших, но здесь… совершенно другой уровень. Как у Квай-Гона, хотя у него и по-другому немного. Гнев дает силу хозяину, ускоряя его движения и усиливая удары – но не туманит разум, находясь под жестким контролем.  
«Действительно, ситх…»

Опыта работы против двухлезвийника у забрака явно было меньше. Он ушел в оборону, время от времени разбрасывая противников волнами Силы и отступая по направлению к какому-то техническому проходу. Там, в узком коридоре, то и дело вспыхивало дрожащее алое пламя, закрывая путь.

«Мастер, рогатик хочет лишить нас преимущества!» - предупредил Оби-Ван, пытаясь разрубить ситха по очереди каждым лезвием.

«Вижу», - коротко ответил Квай-Гон. Уходить из такого замечательного зала в тесное помещение ему тоже не хотелось. Теперь один зеленый клинок и два синих атаковали со строго определенных точек, оттесняя противника от вожделенного прохода.

Ситх снова взвинтил темп, явно стараясь прорваться в тактически более выгодную зону. Оби-Ван изловчился и рубанул по рукояти его меча, смахнув один из эмиттеров.  
Получилось удачно: кажется, был поврежден кристалл, по крайней мере, одно из лезвий тут же погасло.

От ситха снова плеснуло гневом, движения его стали еще быстрее и точнее. Золото глаз полыхнуло отчетливым свечением.

\- Сдохни, джедайское отродье! – выдохнул он впервые за всё время боя.

\- Ты недооцениваешь мощь Темной Стороны! – радостно выдал свою часть пароля Ордена ситхов Оби-Ван. И только через секунду сообразил, что здесь-то сторону нужно было упоминать Светлую…

Через две секунды это дошло и до ситха. Тот изумленно распахнул глаза, почти остановившись на мгновение. Квай-Гон едва успел затормозить удар, нацеленный в голову забрака, и резко сжать кулак в знакомом Оби-Вану жесте. Ситх вздрогнул и мешком свалился на пол.

\- Я дурак, - признался Оби-Ван, гася клинки.

\- И так неплохо вышло, - усмехнулся Квай-Гон. Коротко ударил забрака рукоятью меча в затылок, покопался в поясной сумке, доставая веревку. – Силен, однако. Совсем загонял.

\- Вы как, мастер? – Оби-Ван с тревогой оглядел учителя. Вроде тому только руку обожгло и одежду на груди разрезало, но всё же…

\- Ерунда, - отмахнулся Квай-Гон. – Зато теперь у нас есть свой ситх.

И с нежностью осмотрел бесчувственного пленника.

\- Мастер, а куда мы его денем? – деловито спросил Оби-Ван, перехватывая второй конец веревки. Квай-Гон в свое время показывал ему, насколько проще сломать электронный замок кандалов, чем развязать сложный узел на жгуте из определенного материала. Помнится, он тогда полдня распутывался.

\- В Храм его везти нельзя, - нахмурился Квай-Гон, обматывая запястья ситха. – И к источнику в подземелье – тоже. Но оставлять без внимания просто недопустимо. Нужно с ним поговорить. Выяснить, к какой линии он принадлежит, сколько их вообще, какими знаниями владеют, какова идеология линии. Уточнить возможность налаживания контактов, взаимодействия с нашим Орденом, обмена информацией…

Если бы забрак был в сознании, от нежного взгляда Квай-Гона он мог бы потерять его повторно.

\- И всю правду о нас говорить ему нельзя, - вздохнул Оби-Ван. – Может, сказать, что мы – бэйниты? Вы – учитель, я – ученик. Если он сам бэйнит, будет доказывать, что это он настоящий. Если нет – воспримет наше наличие как должное. О Правиле Двух вся Галактика знает.

\- Еще скажи, назваться тренировочными ситхами Храма, - поморщился Квай-Гон. – Для бэйнитов мы немного чересчур джедаи, Оби-Ван. Впрочем, сыграть правдой будет несложно. Хотя потребуется время…

Он выпрямился, открыл походную аптечку. Заклеил охлаждающим пластырем ожог на руке.

\- Нам придется временно расстаться, аппрентис.

\- Мастер? – напрягся Оби-Ван.

\- Видишь, там, за этой лазерной завесой, замечательная шахта технического назначения, - указал Квай-Гон. – Если туда упасть, не останется даже тела.

\- Мастер!

\- Я уже немолод, и никто не удивится, что ситх смог меня задеть, - продолжил Квай-Гон. – Но моего умения хватило, чтобы утянуть врага за собой…

Он усмехнулся, сверкнув золотыми искрами в глазах.

\- Помнишь, после нашей первой встречи с Фимором я обещал, что придумаю тебе хорошую смерть? Кажется, слово я сдержать не смогу.

\- Мастер, - нехорошо сощурился Оби-Ван. Его колотило от еле сдерживаемой ярости. Сначала, значит, этот малолетний будущий Лорд, а теперь и ситх непонятной линии? А он?! – Рогатик уже обучен. Вам не нужен третий аппрентис.

\- Сила с тобой, я и не собираюсь, - хмыкнул Квай-Гон. – Просто налажу контакт. При невозможности совместной работы с его линией или Орденом – перевербую.

Он вздохнул, виновато глянул на Оби-Вана.

\- Я мог бы оставить эту задачу тебе. Но не справишься ведь.

Оби-Ван с трудом разжал кулаки. Квай-Гон прав, прав, его решение послужит на благо всего Ордена ситхов. Но это же его мастер!

Вдох-выдох. Два раза.

\- А как же Энакин? – ехидно прищурился Оби-Ван. – Я-то обучать его вряд ли смогу. Не доверят такого проблемного мальчишку недавнему падавану. Заберет его кто-нибудь из магистров, вырастит себе ручного Избранного…

Квай-Гон запнулся. Перевел взгляд на связанного забрака, потом – снова на Оби-Вана.

\- А умереть вместе с ним у вас не выйдет, - добавил тот, улыбаясь. – Энакин сейчас в небе на своем истребителе. И ни один идиот не поверит, что ситх зарезал его прямо там.

\- Вот они, сложности, вызванные благосклонностью Силы, - пробормотал Квай-Гон. Прислонился к стене, провел ладонью над обожженным запястьем. Оби-Ван тихонько перевел дыхание, усмиряя бурлящую Силу. Кажется, мастер не уйдет…

\- Хорошо, - произнес Квай-Гон через несколько минут. – Расстанемся мы только на пару недель. Может быть – месяц.

\- А потом что? – скептически уточнил Оби-Ван. – Вы спонтанно воскреснете, как Лорд Реван?

\- Реван не воскресал, а просто вернулся после долгого плена у Вишейта, - машинально поправил его Квай-Гон. – Нет. Я вообще не умру. Меня подло возьмет в плен вот этот падший.

Он несильно пнул забрака под ребра. Тот не дернулся: видимо, хорошо приложили.

\- Это еще ладно, - согласился Оби-Ван.

\- Ты прав, - Квай-Гон улыбнулся. В глазах его уже погасли золотые искры Тьмы. – Мне ведь может понадобиться вернуться в Храм. Допустим, если договориться с ситхом не удастся. Но учти, искать меня начнешь не раньше, чем через две недели.

\- Я-то подожду, а остальные? – возразил Оби-Ван.

\- О, Храм не станет торопиться, - чуть презрительно усмехнулся Квай-Гон. – После того, как я в очередной раз рассорился с Советом, они будут только рады моему исчезновению.

\- Тем лучше, - кивнул Оби-Ван. – А я, значит, горя тревогой и печалью, полечу на поиски. Кстати, я знаю, где вы будете.

\- Хм?

\- На Татуине. Я слышал, вам Энакин рассказывал, что «эти пирамидальные штуки» иногда бывают у джав, они находят их в пустыне. Не поверю, что вы удержитесь от раскопок!

\- А зря, - улыбнулся Квай-Гон. – Не следует смешивать два важных дела. На Татуин отправится Фимор с частью Ордена. Он только услышал предположение, что эта планета может оказаться местом казни голокронов, так бросил все дела и помчался организовывать археологическую экспедицию. А я скроюсь где-нибудь в другой системе.

\- Придется подумать, - пробормотал Оби-Ван. – Энакин, как я понимаю, знать пока не должен?

Квай-Гон кивнул.

\- В твоих актерских способностях я уверен. В нем – пока нет. Так что меня ранил и похитил подлый ситх. Будет пытать, допрашивать и склонять на Темную Сторону.

Оби-Ван вспомнил Зан Арбор и неприлично хрюкнул.

\- Понял-понял, - весело покивал он. – Уже пошел скорбеть.

Квай-Гон наклонился, поднял связанного ситха и взвалил его на плечо.

\- Подожди немного, - улыбнулся он. – Еще кое-что.

\- Помочь вам с транспортировкой?

\- Нет, - с ладони Квай-Гона сорвалась яркая синяя молния. Оби-Ван рухнул на колено, с трудом сдержав рефлекторно выставленный силовой щит. Скрипнул зубами, чувствуя, как молния оплетает тело, впивается в мышцы и кости.

\- Иначе почему твой учитель в плену, а ты даже не ранен? – прозвучал над головой голос Квай-Гона. Оби-Ван рвано кивнул, стиснул кулаки, давя крик.

\- Падай уже, жертва страшного ситха, - усмехнулся Квай-Гон. Молния погасла. Оби-Ван с облегчением рухнул на пол. Мышцы скручивало судорогами, пальцы непроизвольно дергались, пытаясь сжаться на рукояти меча.

\- Хорошей вербовки, мастер, - пробормотал он.

\- А тебе – удачно выковырять Энакина из истребителя, - хмыкнул Квай-Гон, развернувшись и шагнув к выходу из зала. – Боюсь, после первого вылета он решит поселиться там навеки.


	8. Возвращение джедая

Квай-Гона не искали. Нет, насколько понял Оби-Ван, выйдя из орденского лазарета, расследование по поводу похищения мастера-джедая на Набу все-таки провели, но никаких следов обнаружено не было. После чего магистры с прискорбием признали, что Квай-Гон Джинн, вероятно, погиб от рук падшего.

Услышав такое, Оби-Ван серьезно задумался: может, мастеру и правда стоило именно умереть, а не похититься? Нет, он знал, что Совет недолюбливает Квай-Гона за его бунтарские идеи, неподчинение и вопиющую приверженность Живой Силе и оттого посылает на тяжелые миссии, с которых велик риск не вернуться. Но чтобы так откровенно… Магистрам, кажется, очень удобна смерть мастера.

Разумеется, ему никто не запрещал срываться и лететь спасать Квай-Гона. Сразу после выхода из лазарета Оби-Вана посвятили в рыцари, и теперь он был самостоятелен в своих действиях. Вот только, отправившись на помощь мастеру, он оставил бы без опеки Энакина. Нет, если Оби-Ван найдет того, кто согласится учить мальчика, то пожалуйста, но пока что ни один из рыцарей не выражает желания взять его в падаваны…

\- То есть я сам могу учить Энакина? – уцепился за фразу Оби-Ван. Магистр Винду слегка запнулся.

\- Он – трудный ребенок, а ты совсем недавно стал рыцарем.

\- Я знаю, - Оби-Ван невольно дотронулся до короткой пряди за ухом. Два дня назад здесь была падаванская косичка. Жаль, что отрезал ее не мастер, а магистр Галлия. – Но я должен!

\- Переоцениваешь силы свои ты…

Спор вышел долгим. Тем не менее, через пару часов Оби-Ван вышел из зала Совета и отправился в келью Энакина.

Мальчик сидел на койке, уставившись в датапад. На стук в дверь он поднял глаза.

\- Мне разрешили обучать тебя, пока Квай-Гон не вернется, - Оби-Ван присел рядом. – А потом передам тебя ему. Так разрешается делать молодым рыцарям, если они чувствуют, что не справляются.

\- А он вернется? – тихо спросил Энакин.

\- Конечно, - Оби-Ван вытянул прядь волос у него из-за уха и начал привычными движениями заплетать коротковатую косичку.

\- Ты что-то не торопишься его спасать.

Оби-Ван стиснул зубы.

\- Совет не хочет, чтобы мастера Квай-Гона нашли.

\- И ты послушался? – фыркнул Энакин. – Запретили ему!

\- Пока – да, - отрезал Оби-Ван, сжав пальцы на неловко торчащей в сторону косичке. – И еще некоторое время слушаться буду. А потом нас с тобой пошлют на какую-нибудь миссию, и мы заблудимся по дороге.

Энакин насмешливо хмыкнул.

\- Хороший план. Просто здоровский! А если, пока ты будешь дурить голову Совету, мастера убьют?

\- Он зачем-то нужен падшему живым, - Оби-Ван закрепил конец косички. – А уж тянуть время Квай-Гон умеет.

Энакин отвел глаза.

\- Не знаю, хочу ли я быть джедаем, - проговорил он. – Так легко бросать своих – это подло.

Оби-Ван вскинул голову, с трудом удержавшись от того, чтобы хорошенько встряхнуть мальчишку за плечи. Да что бы он понимал!

\- А я и не про тебя, - неохотно буркнул Энакин в ответ на его взгляд. – Ты хоть что-то делать пытаешься. Планы там строишь. Хитрые. А эти…

Он дернул плечом.

\- А быть таким, как «эти», тебя никто и не заставляет, - твердо сказал Оби-Ван. – Лучше используй в качестве примера мастера Квай-Гона.

\- Пример должен быть перед глазами, - проворчал Энакин.

***  
Мальчишка действительно оказался сложным учеником. Он был вредным, ехидным, не питал никакого почтения к авторитету взрослых мастеров и задавал кучу каверзных вопросов. То есть, ситхом он был бы просто замечательным. А вот обучать его на джедая, пусть и в рамках легенды, оказалось почти невозможно.

К тому же, Оби-Ван явно поспешил с заплетанием косички. Нет, таким решением он, безусловно, защитил Энакина от посягательств Совета и иных мастеров, да и не дал потихоньку отправить его домой или еще куда подальше. Но вот стать юнлингом мальчишке уже не светило. А это – огромный пласт знаний, причем, не только и не столько учебных! Объяснять Энакину орденский фольклор про ситхские голокроны и способы общения с ними пришлось именно Оби-Вану. А также показывать, как незаметно пробраться в закрытую часть архива и что там потом делать. После такой экскурсии Энакин даже, кажется, слегка его зауважал.

Хлопот добавляла Шми Скайуокер. Выпотрошив одну из заначек, Оби-Ван помог ей разместиться относительно неподалеку от Храма: примерно в часе езды на спидере. Теперь Энакин часто осваивал основы побегов и сбрасывания хвостов, удирая к ней из Храма. Вот только эта… достойная женщина, хатт ее так, тоже очень расстраивалась из-за судьбы Квай-Гона! Иногда Оби-Вану казалось, что она что-то подозревает, но доказать это он ничем не мог.

А вишенкой на торте служил вообще канцлер, с какого-то перепугу заинтересовавшийся исчезновением Квай-Гона. Конечно, Оби-Ван знал, что у Палпатина неплохие отношения с Храмом, но у недавно избранного главы Сената есть и другие дела, кроме как лезть в дела какого-то джедая! Ну, ладно, не какого-то, а весьма заметного и неординарного. Но все же… Чем-то это неуловимо не нравилось Оби-Вану. Впрочем, сцену «одинокий падаван в смятении по поводу судьбы мастера» он отыграл хорошо.  
Со времени похищения Квай-Гона прошло почти три недели. Оби-Ван предпринял неудачную попытку удрать на поиски, был пойман и заверен в том, что на Набу сейчас ведется расследование и его вмешательство может навредить делу.

«Расследование, как же, - вздохнул про себя Оби-Ван. – Даже Энакину понятно, что похититель с Набу уже давно смылся! И найти там можно разве что королеву Амидалу. Во всех ее ипостасях».

А на пятнадцатый день Оби-Ван почувствовал какое-то слабое изменение Силы далеко внизу, под Храмом. Колебание было едва заметным, не находился бы он в глубокой медитации, не заметил бы. Да и сейчас Оби-Ван не был уверен, не почудилось ли ему. Впрочем, проверить стоило…

\- Достаточно, Энакин, - он поднялся с пола тренировочного зала. – На сегодня хватит.

\- Еще только-только стемнело, - Энакин недоверчиво глянул на него, выйдя из медитации. – Обычно ты заканчиваешь меня учить позже.

\- Ну, нужно же иногда и отдыхать, - улыбнулся Оби-Ван. – Пойдем.

Храм слегка притих, готовясь встречать ночь. По коридорам иногда слышались шаги джедаев, плавно пульсировала Сила от залов для медитаций. Юнлинги, кажется, уже улеглись спать. Впрочем, не все: судя по неровным всплескам эмоций, часть младшего поколения готовилась этой ночью предпринять набег на архив.

Ангар распахнулся впереди широким створом ворот.

\- Покажу мальчику ночной Корусант, - сказал Оби-Ван, приветственно кивнув служителю. – Юнлингам ведь запрещено покидать Храм в одиночку, а кто бы стал его катать?

Тот махнул рукой, разрешая вылет, и орденский спидер легко ввинтился в неспящее небо Корусанта.

\- Давай я поведу, - хитро предложил Энакин. Оби-Ван чуть вздрогнул. Он еще помнил, как несло кар мальчишки по трассе Бунта Ив.

\- А куда? – спросил он коварно. Энакин задумался.

\- Ну… мы же просто так гуляем? Или нет? Тогда я на обратном пути поведу.

\- Посмотрим, - проворчал Оби-Ван, вырываясь из потока машин и падая в распахнутую щель Нижних уровней.

Лететь куда-то с Энакином за рычагами? О, Оби-Ван не сомневался, что мальчишка доберется до места и даже не до конца угробит спидер в процессе. А вот не вытряхнет ли он от избытка чувств пассажира – это уже вопрос.

Спидер повернул еще раз и запетлял по узким грязным улицам Нижних уровней. Оби-Ван мчался по извивам давно знакомых путей, наугад выбирая возможные повороты и заново формируя маршрут. Никогда не летать одной дорогой – еще одно важное правило конспирации.

\- Почему здесь так пусто? – негромко спросил Энакин, разглядывая полузаброшенные кварталы.

\- Люди не хотят здесь жить, - ответил Оби-Ван.

Энакин недоуменно хмыкнул.

\- Лучше жить где-нибудь, чем нигде.

\- Корусант велик, - объяснил Оби-Ван. – Есть много мест, где можно поселиться. А кто-то не постесняется и убить ради того, чтобы перебраться в более подходящее жилище.

\- Ну, не знаю, - Энакин пожал плечами. – По-моему, тут вполне нормально. Не сухо, не жарко, закрыто от солнца, есть все коммуникации. Темновато только, и всё.

Оби-Ван кивнул. Мальчишка даже и не представлял себе, насколько он прав со своим «темновато».

Спидер вильнул между полуразрушенных зданий и ввинтился в небольшое отверстие в обшарпанной стене. Сразу же стало тихо. Тьма источника отсекла внешние звуки, обняла, опутывая паутиной нитей. Оби-Ван прикрыл глаза, привыкая к отсутствию освещения.

\- Ой, - тихонько сказал Энакин. – А это… чего?

Он неопределенно повел рукой.

\- Это? Темная Сторона, - хмыкнул Оби-Ван, вылезая из спидера.

\- Да? Тогда Йода точно неправ, - буркнул Энакин. – Во мне ничего такого нет. Оно бы просто не влезло!

Он поспешно выпрыгнул вслед за Оби-Ваном и вцепился в его руку.

\- Это – темный источник, - объяснил тот, улыбнувшись. Он еще помнил, как сам жался к мастеру, впервые посетив эти подземелья. Прошли годы, прежде чем Оби-Ван смог восхищаться мощью источника, а не бояться ее. Но теперь Тьма льнула к коже, вихрилась поземкой у ног. – На нем стоит наш Храм.

\- А зачем?

\- Честно? Не знаю. Может, чтобы закупорить, как бутылку с вином.

\- А помогает? – заинтересовался Энакин, покрепче уцепившись за него.

\- Относительно, - Оби-Ван пожал плечами. – С одной стороны, источник не влияет на Корусант. С другой – на Храм он наверняка как-то воздействует. Например, тот же Йода вечно Тьму видит, помнишь?

\- Угу, - кивнул Энакин. – Он вот эту Тьму чувствует? А на другой планете он помедитировать не пробовал?

\- Может, и пробовал, да нам не докладывал, - усмехнулся Оби-Ван. – Ну, пойдем.

\- А… туда? – с опаской уточнил Энакин. – Там это…

\- Да, там Тьма еще сильнее, - согласился Оби-Ван. – Но нам именно в ту сторону. Не бойся.

\- Я не боюсь! – фыркнул Энакин. – Просто не уверен, что там хорошо.

\- Источник не причинит тебе вреда, пока ты сам не впустишь Тьму и не начнешь ее использовать, - покачал головой Оби-Ван. – К тому же, в эпицентр мы заходить не будем.

Энакин неуверенно кивнул.

Гулкое эхо разносило их шаги по всему залу. Из темноты то и дело выплывали покосившиеся плиты, резьба на стенах, потрескавшиеся от времени статуи. Время от времени что-то шелестело под ногами.

\- Ты меня сюда привел, чтобы я прочувствовал страшную Темную Сторону, испугался и стал светлым-светлым, как свежестираные трусы? – осведомился Энакин. Оби-Ван рассмеялся. Эхо подхватило его голос, вознесло под теряющиеся в вышине своды зала.

\- Нет, конечно. Я хочу кое-что проверить. Если я неправ, мы просто развернемся и уйдем.

Энакин что-то невнятно пробурчал.

В следующем зале было чуть светлее, и среди обломков плит и колонн четко выделялась фигура, закутанная в бесформенный плащ.

\- Ой, - одними губами повторил Энакин и отшагнул назад, спешно отпуская руку Оби-Вана.

«Дает свободу маневра. Умный мальчик».

Фигура чуть шевельнулась, зашуршали складки одежды. Блеснуло искрами золота под капюшоном.

\- Вижу, вы тут не скучаете, - разнесся по залу голос. Оби-Ван выдохнул, чувствуя, как уходит непонятное напряжение. Оказывается, все эти дни он все-таки дергался, хотя и знал истинное положение вещей. А теперь Сила развернулась, вырываясь из оков самоконтроля, и вольно потекла по пространству.

Оби-Ван шагнул вперед и опустился на колено.

\- Да, мастер.

\- Мастер? – недоверчиво переспросил Энакин, вглядываясь. – Мастер Квай-Гон?

Фигура в плаще откинула глубокий капюшон, насмешливо сверкнула глазами.

\- Мастер! – радостно вскинулся Энакин. – Вы сбежали, да? От того забрака?

Он дернулся было вперед, остановился, явно вспомнив, что уже взрослый, а потом махнул рукой и подбежал-таки к Квай-Гону, вцепившись ему в плащ.

\- Он вас сильно мучил? Вам надо в лазарет?

Квай-Гон хмыкнул. Оби-Ван бдительно оглядел своего мастера. Вид у него был… нет, не замученный. Пока. Но в глазах уже поселилось выражение «за что мне это?», которое Оби-Ван так часто видел на лице мастера лет десять назад.

\- Не надо, - покачал головой Квай-Гон. – Видишь ли, Энакин, я не совсем сбежал, потому что меня не совсем похищали. Дело было немного наоборот.

\- Вы похитили падшего? – восхитился Энакин. – А зачем?

\- Он не падший, - поправил Квай-Гон. – Он ситх.

\- Все-таки ситх! – выдохнул Оби-Ван.

\- Да, - кивнул Квай-Гон. – Бэйнит, ученик. Зовут Дарт Мол.

Мастера невольно перекосило.

\- Такой… бэйнит! Почти неделю убеждал его только в том, что я вообще-то ситх!

\- А вы ситх? – поразился Энакин, завороженно разглядывая Квай-Гона.

\- Ты пока не говорил? – усмехнулся тот Оби-Вану. – Да. Я ситх.

Энакин какое-то время смотрел на Квай-Гона со сложными чувствами. Потом медленно кивнул.

\- Тогда понятно, почему вы не такой, как они.

\- А я не такой? – уточнил Квай-Гон.

\- Да. Вы… - Энакин замялся, пытаясь объяснить. – Живой. Теплый. И своих спасать не отказываетесь, вот.

Квай-Гон вздохнул.

\- Уверяю тебя, Энакин, многие джедаи прекрасно подходят под это определение.

\- Они не хотели лететь на помощь, когда вас похитили! И даже Оби-Ван…

\- Просто Оби-Ван прекрасно понимал, что не надо мешать мне мучить несчастного бэйнита, - усмехнулся Квай-Гон.

Энакин вздрогнул, оглянулся на Оби-Вана. Уставился на него обвиняюще.

\- Ты знал!

\- Конечно, - Квай-Гон положил руку на плечо Энакину. – А ты уверен, что смог бы никак не выдать себя? Ни словом, ни мыслью, ни настроением? Ведь почти все джедаи умеют чувствовать чужие эмоции, а некоторые и мысли прочесть способны.

Энакин сердито засопел.

\- Все равно это нечестно!

\- Конечно, - согласился Квай-Гон. – А в мире вообще не так уж и много честного.

\- Но Оби-Ван…

\- А Оби-Ван – мой аппрентис.

Энакин поперхнулся, беспомощно повел глазами.

\- А в Храме вообще джедаи есть? – жалобно спросил он. Оби-Ван рассмеялся.

\- Конечно, есть, - улыбнулся Квай-Гон. – И их большинство.

\- А это… не прибьют?

\- Могут, - признал Квай-Гон. – И если узнают – обязательно захотят. Но ты ведь нас не выдашь?

Энакин с энтузиазмом кивнул, затем прищурился и спросил:

\- А вот вы приглашали у вас учиться… Это вы как ситх предлагали или как джедай?

\- А ты как думаешь? – хитро улыбнулся Квай-Гон.

Энакин подозрительно посмотрел на него.

\- Если учесть, что вы меня сюда привели, – явно как ситх!

Квай-Гон удовлетворенно наклонил голову.

\- Ну что, согласен?

\- Конечно, - Энакин пожал плечами. – Я к вам шел учиться, а не в Орден. Мне теперь еще что-то, кроме косички, плести надо? Там, рога или уши накладные?

\- Не надо, - хмыкнул Квай-Гон. – Опустись на колено, как Оби-Ван, – кстати, аппрентис, хватит уже изображать статую бэйнита в ожидании поучительной молнии – и говори «клянусь в верности вашему учению, мастер».

\- Клянусь в верности вашему учению, мастер, - послушно повторил Энакин, встав на колено. Оби-Ван настороженно взглянул на него, вспоминая, как его самого ломало перед посвящением. Но у Энакина вроде все прошло чисто… Нет, конечно, Оби-Ван старался не оставлять мальчишку одного и следил, чтобы ему не лазили в голову, но все же.

\- Клянусь учить и защищать, - кивнул Квай-Гон. – Встань, аппрентис.

Энакин вскочил на ноги, отряхнул штаны.

\- А мама по вам скучает, - поделился он.

\- Кхм, - Квай-Гон такого откровения явно не ожидал.

\- А если вы ситх, - хитро прищурился Энакин, - значит, вам жениться можно?

\- У меня очень джедайское воспитание, - твердо ответил Квай-Гон. – Очень.

Оби-Ван засмеялся.

\- Кому что! Половина юнлингов после таких откровений понесется к Йоде, вторая половина – щупать настоящего ситха, а тебя только и интересует, что ситхам целибат соблюдать необязательно!

\- Это очень важно, - возмутился Энакин. – Раз я буду ситхом, я женюсь на Ангеле, и у меня будет много детей!

\- Ангеле? – не понял Оби-Ван.

\- Королева Амидала №4, - пояснил Квай-Гон.

\- Э… а тебя не смущает, что она настоящая?

Энакин пожал плечами.

\- Во-первых, нет. А во-вторых, королева и Лорд ситхов – это уже почти равные категории.

\- Практичный ты наш, - буркнул Оби-Ван. Мысли Энакина иногда заставляли его вспоминать любимое изречение Йоды: «Воистину, чуду подобен разум ребенка!».

\- Ладно, к делу, - в глазах Квай-Гона сверкнули золотые искры. – Докладывай, аппрентис.

\- В Храме вас не ждут, - начал рассказывать Оби-Ван. – Отправили поисковую группу, но с сильным опозданием. Мне не запрещали лететь вам на помощь, но ненавязчиво отговаривали. Я предпринял неудачную попытку побега и временно затаился.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул Квай-Гон. – Это ожидаемо, хотя и неприятно.

\- По этому поводу с Советом серьезно поругался мастер Дуку, - продолжил Оби-Ван. – Обложил магистров на пяти языках и улетел. Предположительно, к вам на помощь.

\- Ох, пора срочно находиться, - нахмурился Квай-Гон. – Мастер ведь упрямый, может и спасти… Он только на поиски меня улетел или совсем?

\- Совсем, - вздохнул Оби-Ван. – Официально ушел из Ордена джедаев.

\- Вот не было печали, - Квай-Гон резко развернулся, зашагал по залу. – Н-да, придется срочно отлавливать.

\- И перевербовывать? – с надеждой спросил Оби-Ван.

\- Мастер Дуку – взрослый человек со сложившимся характером и мировосприятием, - поморщился Квай-Гон. – И к ситхам он относится не лучше любого другого джедая! Попробовать, конечно, стоит, но шансы невелики.

\- Еще вашим исчезновением почему-то интересовался канцлер, - продолжил Оби-Ван. Квай-Гон непонимающе нахмурился.

\- Этому-то еще что нужно? Ладно, разберемся.

\- Энакина записали ко мне в падаваны. Когда вы вернетесь, я передам его вам…

\- Нет.

\- Почему? – возмущенно вскинулся Энакин.

\- Правила Ордена джедаев предполагают возможность отказа от падавана юным рыцарем, не справляющимся со своим долгом, - объяснил Квай-Гон. – Но при этом переправление падавана к другому рыцарю происходит по рекомендации Совета. И я могу сказать уверенно, что мне тебя не отдадут.

Энакин опустил взгляд.

\- Но я у вас хочу…

\- И будешь, - кивнул Квай-Гон. – Я обещал. Магистры могут сколько угодно регламентировать, кто будет чьим падаваном. Но вот указывать мне, кого брать в аппрентисы, у них нет никакого права.

Энакин успокоенно улыбнулся.

\- А у вас как, мастер? – спросил Оби-Ван. Квай-Гон поморщился.

\- С Дартом Молом переговоры закончены. Перевербовать его сходу не получится, слишком предан своему учителю. Но заронить некоторые сомнения в правильности линии Бэйна мне удалось. Например, намекнул, что Правило Двух предполагает убийство мастера. Мальчик его боготворит. Может, додумается, что при вхождении в Орден ситхов ему будет необязательно поднимать меч на учителя.

\- А Джуйо?

\- Кому что, - Квай-Гон закатил глаза. – Мастер его научил, вот и всё. У них это знание сохранилось. Нет, он никого еще не учил. Да, он принципиально согласен провести пару спаррингов. Да, Ксанатос уже облизывается.

Оби-Ван дернул плечом. Ну да, он считает, что это важно! Можно подумать, Квай-Гон сам против восстановления утерянных знаний!

\- Он сейчас с Ксанатосом и другими?

\- Нет, я отпустил его. Переговоры нужно будет вести со старшим в линии, а его личность Дарт Мол так и не выдал, - Квай-Гон слегка скривился. – Но наводить мосты будем. Если получится – договоримся о сотрудничестве. Возможно, удастся переманить их обоих в Орден, все же идеология бэйнитов порочна по своей сути.

\- Мастер, а какая идеология у вас? – встрял Энакин. – Про бэйнитов мне уже Оби-Ван рассказал.

Квай-Гон запнулся.

\- Да, мастер, - подхватил Оби-Ван. – Вы говорили мне при посвящении, что у вас есть очень далекие цели, которые пока объяснять не надо. Но, может, вы их хоть Энакину скажете?

\- Не ревнуй, ему тоже еще рано, - вздохнул Квай-Гон. – Оби-Ван, я не доживу до достижения этих целей. И ты, скорее всего, тоже. Они действительно очень далеки.

\- Но должны же мы знать, к чему стремиться!

Квай-Гон помедлил, зачем-то провел рукой по одной из колонн. Тьма вторым плащом взвихрилась у него за плечами.

\- Хорошо. Я хочу примирить ситхов и джедаев. Прекратить эту бесконечную ненависть, ослепляющую и забирающую разум. В идеале – достичь сотрудничества обеих сторон. Чтобы, если случится что-нибудь действительно страшное, Тьма и Свет могли выступить плечом к плечу.

Он улыбнулся.

\- Всё. Можете отволакивать меня в психушку.

Оби-Ван молчал, подбирая слова. Нет, он, конечно, знал, что у его мастера бывают странные мысли и амбициозные идеи, но чтобы настолько…

\- А почему тогда… ситхи…

\- Просто, обдумывая этот план, я столкнулся с одной проблемой, - хмыкнул Квай-Гон. – Примирение, видишь ли, возможно только при наличии обеих сторон

\- И вы решили создать ситхов?

\- Не просто. Ситхов, которые смогут пойти на совместную работу с джедаями. Которые не будут ненавидеть.

Тьма источника лилась по залу, сплетаясь с Тьмой Квай-Гона и обнимая ее.

\- А магистры говорили, что я по какому-то пророчеству должен уничтожить ситхов, - подал голос Энакин. – И восстановить равновесие. Я, ну… не опасен для вас? Не испорчу всё?

\- Только если сам захочешь, - твердо ответил Квай-Гон. – А против того, чтобы ты восстанавливал равновесия, я ничего не имею. Ведь равновесие – это когда всего поровну.

\- То есть я буду размножать ситхов? – уточнил Энакин. – Тогда точно целибат надо запретить. А вас – женить на маме!

Квай-Гон страдальчески поднял взгляд к потолку.

\- Сила, за что мне это?

\- А за то, что похитились! – твердо сказал Энакин. Оби-Ван тихо давился смехом.

\- Ладно, - вздохнул Квай-Гон. – Через пару дней я вернусь в Храм. Подготовлю декорации, позабочусь о достоверности. Извольте дергаться и переживать.

Оби-Ван кивнул.

\- Теперь идите, - Квай-Гон усмехнулся, явно вспомнив, как сам возил Оби-Вана в подземелья под Храмом. – Экскурсанты-искусствоведы.

\- А я поведу спидер, - злорадно заявил Энакин. – Ты обещал!

Оби-Ван вздрогнул. Определенно, ему собрались отплатить за все волнения этих недель. Кажется, из Энакина действительно выйдет хороший ситх.


End file.
